


El tedio, el vicio y la sangre

by NayenLemunantu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is a Diva, Loki is a adorable phycho, Loki is a bad brother, Loki is a vampire, M/M, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Peter is a human, Thor is a vampire, Thorki - Freeform, ThunderLord
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/pseuds/NayenLemunantu
Summary: Thor es un misterioso y seductor hombre que esconde un oscuro secreto: es uno de esos seres nocturnos, inmortales, mortíferos y pasionales que se alimentan exclusivamente de sangre.Por años ha preferido el camino de la soledad, hasta el día en que sus pasos se cruzan con un joven mortal que tiene la cualidad de devolverle las ganas de vivir.Todo se complica cuando Loki, su hermano de sangre vuelve después de siglos a cobrar una antigua venganza.





	1. Prólogo: El ladrón de vida

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es Thorki, sin embargo, y por razones argumentativas, va a haber un fuerte componente Thunderlord en ella, sobre todo en los primeros capítulos. Loki no va a aparecer en los primeros capítulos, pero no se espanten, que a pesar de no estar físicamente, va a estar siempre presente.
> 
> La historia es un AU con temática de vampiros, así que va a haber sangre y asesinato, pero no de los personajes principales. Está inspirado en la saga de Anne Rice "Las crónicas vampíricas", por eso cada capítulo comienza con una cita suya.
> 
> Espero que les llame la atención esta historia. Sería mi primer Thorki, así que estoy muy emocionada al respecto. Hay mucho trabajo detrás de esta historia, por eso, si consideran que va lenta, por favor tengan un poco de paciencia, porque sólo estoy sentando las bases para que se entienda el cuál, cómo y porqué de la relación entre Thor y Loki.

_—_ _Aceptad_ _mi absolución, Vittorio y Úrsula._

_—No, padre —contesté—, no podemos aceptarla. No la queremos._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque —repuso Úrsula en tono afable—, nos proponemos volver a pecar en cuanto se presente otra ocasión._

Anne Rice, Vittorio el Vampiro  
  


 

_4 años antes…_

  
Él era un hombre joven, alto, rubio y de figura imponente. Apartó la mirada del vaso de whisky que no había probado en las casi dos horas que llevaba en el bar y alzó la vista hacia la barra, hacia su presa. Se arrellanó en el cómodo sillón que ocupaba, una mesa sola y apartada del resto en un rincón donde la claridad de las lamparillas del bar era menor. Las mesas redondas de madera oscura tenían en el centro un pequeño recipiente de cristal con una vela aromática en su interior, esa vela en su mesa era la única fuente de luz cercana, por lo que se hacía difícil detallarlo con claridad.

Tenía el pelo largo, de un rubio dorado, amarrado en una coleta. Sus ojos, de un azul profundo, helados, se oscurecieron de sed y deseo cuando su mirada se posó de nuevo sobre su presa: un hombre de cincuenta y tres años. Era un empresario de ojos oscuros y vivaces que vestía de punta en blanco y se reía frívolamente con la charla de su acompañante; compañía femenina pagada. Era un ser superficial, arribista y sin escrúpulos, por eso lo había escogido como su presa.

Le estaba siguiendo la pista desde hace tres meses. Cuando se lo topó de casualidad en Estambul, mientras contemplaba embelesado las esbeltas columnas de Santa Sofía y recordaba el pasado, cuando se paseaba por las estrechas calles de la ciudad tomado del brazo de la exótica belleza que tenía por compañera en ese entonces. Su presa había salido de la iglesia luego de confesar su más reciente asesinato, pasó por su costado izquierdo sin reparar en el joven de jeans y chaqueta de cuero con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos, ni siquiera cuando le rozó el hombro. Fue a través de ese contacto mínimo, de cuero contra cachemir, que le llegaron los fragmentados pensamientos del hombre. Estaba en Estambul para cerrar un negocio. Quería abrir un nuevo edificio de su cadena hotelera y no le quedó más remedio que deshacerse de la competencia. Acababa de darle tres tiros en la cabeza al sujeto cuando recibió la llamada de su hijo, el único ser que amaba en este mundo además de sí mismo. No pudo soportar la culpa y corrió a la iglesia… Todo a pesar de ser un sujeto que no creía en absolutamente nada. Hasta había llorado frente al mosaico del Cristo Pantocrátor pensando en ese hijo que lo esperaba incondicionalmente.

La grotesca mezcla de culpa y expiación se le hizo irresistible. Y el aura turbia que despedía el sujeto había sido como un imán que ejercía una fuerza magnética. De Estambul lo había seguido a Manhattan, donde vivía junto a su hijo en lo más alto del rascacielos que había sido su primer gran hotel. Había sido una suerte que hubiera heredado toda la fortuna de su esposa cuando ésta falleció. Una irónica suerte. Después de eso, lo había seguido por toda Europa en cada viaje de negocio. Una noche en Paris, otra en Londres, luego de vuelta en Nueva York donde había pasado casi un mes antes de irse un par de semanas a Viena, luego Paris otra vez, una pequeña escala en Madrid antes de volar directo a Marruecos y regresar a Nueva York semanas después.

Y él siempre pisándole los talones, cada vez más convencido de que sería una presa apetitosa. Ni siquiera había vuelto a cazar, se limitaba a esperar paciente el momento en que la sed que sentía por aquel hombre se le hiciera irreprimible. Pero el momento había llegado al fin. Ya había esperado demasiado tiempo y el juego se había terminado. Esa noche bebería hasta la última gota de sangre de ese cerdo repugnante.

Se encontraba en Manhattan. Había llegado al bar de ese hotel pasada la media noche porque sabía que ahí se iba a encontrar con su presa. El hotel era de su propiedad y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ahí, especialmente cuando quería portarse mal. Lo había visto apenas entró escoltado por una hermosa chica tomada de su brazo por las puertas de doble hoja. Lo siguió con la mirada, estudiándolo, hasta que se instaló en las butacas de la barra.  

Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se acomodó una pierna sobre la otra, de modo que el talón de su botín negro quedó afirmado en uno de los descansabrazos. Vestía lo más corriente que podía, para no llamar la atención: jeans azules, musculosa negra y chaqueta de cuero negro. A veces incluía a su típico vestuario unos lentes de sol oscuros, porque el antinatural brillo de sus ojos llamaba irremediablemente la atención de los humanos.

Mientras esperaba su momento, su mirada azulada escudriñó la oscuridad del bar con aburrimiento. Los clientes eran en su mayoría pasajeros del hotel, un grupo muy selecto, mezcla entre turistas extranjeros y empresarios locales. En suma, gente acaudalada. El lugar era amplio, de colores sobrios, decorado con fotografías en blanco y negro que mostraban de manera artística el paisaje urbano de Nueva York. Aunque el arte nunca había sido lo suyo, no era algo que supiera apreciar, él era un guerrero, un formidable y fuerte guerrero… O al menos eso había sido cuando aún era humano.

La risa ronca de su presa volvió a captar toda su atención. El sujeto pasó el brazo izquierdo por la cintura fina de su acompañante mientras con la derecha apuraba el vaso de brandy, su bebida favorita. Él aguzó el oído y pudo oír la totalidad de su conversación, aunque esas trivialidades no le interesaban, lo que él quería eran los detalles suculentos de su crimen más atroz. Por el rabillo del ojo lo estudió y leyó su mente, escarbando entre sus recuerdos, buscando los detalles de los crímenes que había cometido: asesinatos, desfalco, negocios turbulentos, la herencia adjudicada fraudulentamente con la que construyó su pequeño imperio.

Los siglos le habían enseñado a alimentarse de la sangre de los malvados, de los criminales, de los culpables, de aquellos que merecían o buscaban la muerte. Él sabía que su presa cargaba con más de un cadáver a cuestas, aunque nunca había pagado por ellos… No hasta ahora.  

Y había un crimen que su presa recordaba constantemente, tal vez por la culpa; el primero. Se concentró en su mente y le llegaron atropellados los pensamientos: el asesinato de su esposa, el delincuente de poca monta que contrató para cometer el crimen, la sangre que corrió esa noche de invierno, el daño colateral, la familia destrozada…

Y súbitamente le llegaron también los pensamientos de la mujer, más intensos que los de su presa. Ella llevaba años en el negocio de la carne y hace tiempo había perdido todos los escrúpulos. Había presenciado más asesinatos de los que podía contar con las manos, pero mientras tuviera su dosis diaria de cocaína, todo el mundo la tenía sin cuidado. El viejo, el dueño del hotel, era uno de sus clientes frecuentes. Ella ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre en esos momentos porque siempre que podía se drogaba hasta la inconsciencia.

Él sonrió sin dejar de mirarlos. Esa noche se había llevado el premio máximo, como decían los anuncios de supermercado de esta época, sería un dos por uno.

Su presa dio un par de instrucciones al barman y se puso de pie. Se acomodó el costoso saco y el pelo antes de subir a su suite personal. La mujer se fue detrás; no necesitaba invitación.

Él tampoco.

Esperó unos minutos a que se pusieran cómodos y subió. Lo hizo tranquilamente, sus pisadas fuertes resonaron en cada uno de los peldaños de la escalinata de mármol blanco, y los dedos de su mano derecha tamborilearon sobre la balaustrada de bronce.

La suite se encontraba en el sexto piso, con vista a las copas de los árboles de Central Park. Él los oyó apenas llegó al piso: su presa venía volviendo del baño, se había sacado el saco y la corbata, tenía la camisa arremangada, con los tres primeros botones abiertos y el pelo alborotado. La mujer se había sacado los tacones y estaba de rodillas sobre la alfombra de la antesala con todo el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesita de centro, aspirando su tercera línea de cocaína.

Él sonrió y se relamió los labios. La sed que sentía en esos momentos era demasiado intensa, le hacía salivar y escocer las encías. Se movió en grandes zancadas hasta la puerta de la suite, pero este movimiento sólo le tomó un par de segundos. Giró la manilla y ésta cedió ante su fuerza a pesar de estar cerrada con llave y seguro. La mujer ahora estaba inconsciente sobre la mesa y su presa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales. Al verlo entrar, se puso de pie, gritando furioso.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?!

Su presa avanzó con paso rápido y seguro hacia él, sin saber que se arrojaba a los brazos de la muerte. Era un hombre alto y corpulento para su edad, tenía el porte erguido y arrogante de un hombre que era consciente del poder que tenía. Le leyó la mente y supo que lo había tomado por un vulgar ladrón.

Su presa tenía la intención de sacarlo a punta de patadas de su suite y su hotel, incluso contempló la posibilidad de mandar a uno de sus guardias a darle un tiro en la cabeza, pero no alcanzó ni a tocarlo, él se le adelantó. Lo estrechó en sus brazos y acercó la boca hasta su cuello, lamiendo la piel salada. Su presa forcejeó por liberarse y él apretó más el abrazo, rompiéndole un par de costillas en sus ansias. Sólo en ese momento su presa se percató que él no era humano y el grito de dolor se ahogó en su garganta debido al terror. Comenzó a sudar frío y a balbucear palabras sin sentido.

—Llegó tu hora, malnacido —le susurró sin dejar de lamerle todo el largo del cuello—. Llevo esperando por esto casi 20 años.

Le enterró los dientes sintiendo cómo la piel se rasgaba poco a poco debido a la presión. La sangre brotó de inmediato y le llenó la boca; salada, agria, metálica, espesa y deliciosa. Tragó y por fin pudo ver los recuerdos de su presa como sólo la sangre podía mostrarlos. Los vio a él y su mujer en la sala de la pequeña casita donde habían sido tan felices años atrás. Aunque esa noche discutían. «¿Así que te quieres devolver a Inglaterra, querida? —le había escupido él con virulencia—. ¿Quieres el divorcio para irte a vivir con Robert, ese cretino? ¡¿Crees que me dejarás después de estos diez años y sin ni un yen?!» Ella provenía de una familia inglesa adinerada, era hermosa, alta y de tez inmaculada, rubia como el sol. Se habían conocido en California, en la universidad. Se casaron después de tres meses de noviazgo, había sido amor a primera vista. Y fueron felices, por un tiempo. «¡El dinero es lo único que te importa, maldito hijo de puta! —le había gritado ella—. Ya está decidido, me voy mañana con los niños.» Los niños estaban en el pasillo, abrazados y escondidos en las sombras, llorando sin hacer el menor ruido. La mayor de las hermanas abrazaba protectoramente a los dos más pequeños, no tenía más de diez años. «¡Eres una maldita zorra! ¿Crees que vas a alejar a mis hijos de mí? Eso ni lo sueñes, cariño.» Él había pateado la mesa de cristal del living hasta hacerla añicos y se había largado con una botella de brandy en las manos. Esa misma noche un ladrón entró a la casa. Un par de cortes y el problema se había terminado.

Su presa convulsionó entre sus brazos, agonizando. Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lloraba y que sus lágrimas le habían empapado el pelo. Con su último aliento murmuró un nombre.

—Peter…

Lo aferró con fuerza del pelo y le ladeó la cabeza, le rompió la espina dorsal con el movimiento tan brusco, pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, su corazón apenas latía. Le metió la lengua dentro de la herida abierta y chupó las últimas gotas de su deliciosa y turbia sangre hasta que su corazón dejó de latir.

La sangre le calentó el cuerpo de inmediato, le recorrió los miembros y le dio por instantes una apariencia más humana. Gracias al milagro de la sangre, su cuerpo se llenó otra vez de vida, sentía sus miembros hormiguear con el elixir cálido que recorría sus venas, era como si todo su cuerpo vibrara. Aunque sabía que la sensación sólo duraría un par de horas.

Lo que él hacía era robar vida a través de la sangre.


	2. Capítulo I: Susurros en la oscuridad

 

_Usa el infortunio como otros usan el terciopelo; el sufrimiento lo favorece como la luz de las velas; las lágrimas le sientan como alhajas._

Anne Rice, El ladrón de cuerpos

_El presente…_

 

«Shuuu… Silencio… —susurró una voz de hombre en su oído—. No hagas ruido, no queremos que nadie más nos oiga. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto.»

Peter Quill dio un brinco en su asiento y abrió los ojos de par en par. No sabía qué hora era ni dónde estaba hasta que en medio de parpadeos frenéticos divisó el letrero de la calle a través de los vidrios nebulosos del autobús y ahí lo recordó: eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, había terminado su presentación en el bar y regresaba a casa. Se pasó la mano por la frente para comprobar su temperatura, sentía que la tenía pegajosa de sudor y el dolor de cabeza le taladraba las sienes. Rebuscó entre las cosas de su mochila y sacó el frasco naranjo de píldoras, eran las que su psiquiatra le había recetado sólo en casos extremos. Se tomó dos de una vez sin necesitar ayuda de agua.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y volvió a fijar la mirada en las luces de la ciudad, no quería recordarlo, pero el sueño que acaba de tener había sido tan real que todavía tenía erizado el vello de los brazos. Había sentido el tacto del hombre a sus espaldas, cómo su mentón sin afeitar le había rosado la piel del cuello cuando se pegó a su oído para susurrarle y el olor a ajo y especias que despedía su aliento. Pero lo que mejor recordaba era la sensación paralizante de terror que había sentido antes de despertar.

No era la primera vez que soñaba cosas por el estilo. A veces, incluso oía esas voces estando despierto. Por eso tenía sesiones con el doctor Smith una vez a la semana. Peter no podía recordar cuándo ni cómo habían comenzado, pero las voces y los sueños no parecían haber estado desde siempre, al menos no cuando vivía con mamá. Aunque eso ahora era irrelevante, tenía diagnosticada esquizofrenia en grado leve. No era que se quejara por ello, era consciente de que era afortunado: tenía la suerte de poder llevar una vida casi normal, salvo por las píldoras.

Cuando el autobús giró a la izquierda y se adentró en un pasaje estrecho, reconoció el viejo y nostálgico paisaje de su niñez. Se vio a sí mismo jugando de niño junto a las chicas bajo la abrasante luz del sol al medio día por aquellas mismas calles. Distinguió el arce del que se cayó cuando tenía cuatro años y tuvo que pasar casi un mes en reposo debido a que se había fracturado la fíbula. Y al doblar la esquina, reconoció la ahora desvencijada casa de la señora Johnson, la vecina que nunca les dejaba sacar las pelotas que caían en su jardín. Y finalmente, divisó la que había sido la casa de su niñez. En el muro del antejardín aún podía verse la pintura del bosque encantado que habían hecho los cinco antes de la navidad y todavía eran perceptibles las nubes doradas que él había insistido tanto en pintar.

Esos eran recuerdos de aquel verano, del último que había pasado en casa. Después había llegado el invierno. Y papá y mamá se divorciaron y nada volvió a ser igual. Peter esbozó una más de sus típicas sonrisas condescendientes y bajó del autobús en la próxima parada.

Se paró frente a la casa y se dio cuenta más que nunca que se encontraba en el más completo abandono. Ellos se habían mudado y su padre nunca había querido arrendar la propiedad, así que había permanecido sin ocupantes por más de veinte años.

Deslizó la llave oxidada que traía en el bolsillo de su abrigo y la puerta de hierro forjado de la verja se abrió después de un breve forcejeo. Sacó la linterna que llevaba en su mochila y su luz pálida le dio un mejor vistazo. El césped había crecido en los años sin podar hasta transformarse en una maraña de hierbajos que le llegaban hasta la altura de la cintura, la pintura estaba agrietada y descascarada, la madera había cedido ante la podredumbre y todos los cristales habían sido hecho añicos a piedrazos. Se encaminó con mucha cautela y subió los tres escalones de la escalera sintiendo el crujir de la madera bajo sus pies. La llave de la puerta de entrada aún funcionaba y no tuvo que ejercer tanta presión para abrirla, pero el chirrido que lanzó fue tan horrible que lo obligó a taparse los oídos.

Una vez adentro, probó encender los interruptores, pero la luz eléctrica había sido cortada mucho tiempo atrás. El aire olía a polvo y moho, aunque se obligó a sí mismo a seguir adelante. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al living; los muebles estaban cubiertos por una gruesa sábana blanca y por una capa aún más gruesa de polvo, pero salvo eso, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Peter no había vuelto a casa desde aquel invierno, pero ahora sentía un presentimiento, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo muy importante, algo que estaba relacionado con esa casa, con esas fechas y era mucho más terrible que mamá yéndose con las chicas en vísperas de navidad. Muy en el fondo, sabía que algo más había ocurrido; algo que de verdad nunca querría recordar.

Por eso estaban las voces.

Y por eso estaban las pesadillas, ¿no?

Pero ya estaba harto de los misterios, de las pastillas y de las voces. Y sabía que estando ahí, podría recordar. En ese lugar sus recuerdos afloraban con más fuerza que nunca. 

Ya había texteado a Tony para que no se preocupara por si llegaba más tarde de lo usual.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones de tres cuerpos, ignorando la nube de polvo que se levantó, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. La linterna aún estaba en sus manos y mientras la paseaba por la casa, imágenes del pasado cobraban vida frente a sus ojos.

Pudo ver, como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante, la espalda de mamá en la cocina americana. Tenía una contextura muy delicada y su pelo rubio, lacio y largo, estaba amarrado en una coleta alta. Peter sonrió y paseó la luz de la linterna por el comedor. Junto a la puerta estaba Nebula con la espalda muy bien apoyada en la pared mientras Gamora hacía una marquita con lápiz azul junto en el punto que marcaba su altura. Las tristes marquitas aún eran visibles a pesar del polvo y la humedad. Verde para Gamora, azul para Nebula y rojo para él. Las marcas habían sido interrumpidas de un momento a otro, como si de la nada, los tres hubieran dejado de crecer.

Lo único que extrañaba era la mesita de centro. ¿Nunca habían tenido una? No. Recordaba los desayunos que había tomado junto a las chicas alrededor de esa mesita mientras mamá preparaba los _hotcakes_ en la cocina. Siempre le ponían un pequeño mantel a cuadros en rojo y blanco. Todavía recordaba lo desgastado que se veían los cuadros rojos. Había sido una mesa de vidrio, por eso mamá siempre la cubría con un mantel mientras comían. Pero, ¿qué había pasado con la mesa?

En la pared del fondo del living aun colgaba el pequeño retrato a mano que papá había dibujado de mamá. Lo había hecho con grafito sobre un papel texturado de tonos sepia y se veía el perfil derecho de mamá con su largo pelo cayendo como una cascada por uno de sus hombros desnudos. Peter aun podía recordar esa expresión enternecida en sus ojos cuando éstos se ensanchaban en medio de una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa provocaba que incluso en ceño severo de papá se suavizara. 

—Mamá _…_ —dijo en un susurro—. Te extraño tanto…

Tenía la mirada fija en el retrato, tan finamente dibujado, capturando la vivacidad de la mirada, la insinuación de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, la suavidad de su pelo y las pecas casi transparentes que le rociaban la nariz. ¡Qué gran dibujante había sido papá! Después de que mamá se fue, no había vuelto a tomar un lápiz en la mano. Peter creía que era porque lo entristecía demasiado.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, ¿sabes? —Esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa triste mientras miraba la luz de la linterna que jugueteaba en sus manos—. Ahora trabajo en un bar. ¡Soy el cantante estrella! Te envié una invitación para asistir a una de mis presentaciones, pero no me has respondido aún. Supongo que has estado muy ocupada. —Se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar fijo los ojos del retrato. Sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta—. No es ningún bar de mala muerte, ¿eh? Por si es eso lo que te preocupa... No, es un bar muy lujoso en Manhattan. Si vienes, te encantará el lugar, estoy seguro. Además, te va a encantar Tony. 

Peter había estudiado periodismo. Se había demorado varios años más de los necesarios en terminar la carrera, pero lo había logrado. A lo largo de sus años en la universidad había tenido que congelar varias veces o ausentarse por largas temporadas. Cundo cursaba cuarto, fue su ultima gran recaída. Ese había sido un año malo, un año para olvidar. Las voces habían vuelto más fuertes que nunca y había terminado internado otra vez. Nunca había estado tan mal desde la primera crisis, cuando sólo tenía seis y un policía lo encontró vagando por las calles del vecindario a pies descansos en pleno invierno. Durante su último año malo había tenido que volver al hospital. Kitty, su novia, terminó por dejarlo. El único que estuvo siempre a su lado y que lo visitaba todas las tardes sin falta había sido Tony Stark, su mejor amigo. Y después de que le dieran el alta se mudó a su departamento. Ahí todo mejoró. En realidad no podía quejarse, esos tres años habían sido buenos. El mismo Tony fue quien lo impulsó a perseguir sus sueños y dedicarse a la música, junto a él se había divertido como nunca y por primera vez sintió que realmente pertenecía a un lugar.

Aunque nada de eso podía llenar el vacío que tenía dentro del pecho.

—Tampoco me has enviado ninguna foto de las chicas como te pedí. Ahora deben estar irreconocibles. Tan grandes, tan adultas… ¡Quizá hasta sea tío muy pronto! —Soltó una carcajada súbita que resonó por las paredes de la casa vacía—. Supongo que me invitarán a conocer a mis sobrinos, ¿no? Siempre he querido tener muchos sobrinos, supongo que es porque tengo el presentimiento de que yo nunca seré padre. Tal vez porque no quiero tener hijos que vivan lo que yo viví cuando tú y las chicas se fueron…

Su padre se lo había contado mientras lo arropaba en la cama grande de un hotel lujoso. «Mamá se ha ido, campeón… —le dijo sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo—. Se ha ido y se ha llevado a las chicas con ella.»Después se acurrucó a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, Peter no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que los sollozos fueron demasiado fuertes para poder acallarlos. Papá lloró hasta que se quedó dormido sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero él no pudo dormir nada esa noche ni las noches que siguieron. ¿Mamá lo había abandonado? ¿Se había llevado sólo a las chicas y a él lo había dejado atrás? Cuando le preguntó a su padre por qué, él dijo que habían decido repartirse todo, incluyendo a los hijos. Sonaba perfectamente lógico, ¿no?

De todas formas, no era como si hubiera perdido todo el contacto con ellas. Estaban siempre comunicados a través de cartas. Aunque jamás se habían visitado o se habían llamado por teléfono.

Y hasta el día en que conoció a Tony Stark, toda su vida había parecido tan perfectamente normal. Sólo Tony había llegado a conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de lo extraño que era todo a su alrededor.

La primera vez que lo vio enviándole una carta a su madre y supo que sólo se comunicaban de esa forma, lo miró con la expresión más aterrada que le había visto en la vida. «¡Esto no es más que una jodida patraña! —le había gritado enfurecido mientras le quitaba la carta de las manos y la hacía pedacitos—. ¡No tienes ni puta idea de con qué maldito enfermo estás intercambiando cartas, idiota!»

Pero Tony no entendía… Nadie lo hacía. ¡Por supuesto que la persona con la que intercambiaba cartas era su madre! Sólo ella podía saber esa asombrosa cantidad de cosas sobre él, cosas que nadie más sabía, cosas que sólo podía saber por su instinto materno, cosas que incluso parecía que adivinaba, como si mamá fuera capaz de leer su pensamiento. En sus cartas parecía que no hacían falta las palabras para comunicarse con ella, porque lo entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona en la tierra. Sabía cómo se había hecho la cicatriz en el párpado izquierdo cuando tenía dos años. Ella misma le contó cómo tuvieron que correr con papá en medio de la noche para llegar a la clínica. ¡Hasta sabía la cantidad exacta de puntos que le habían hecho para cerrar la herida! También le había contado de la primera vez que habían ido al circo, de cómo le habían gustado los leones africanos saltando en el aro. Ella no lo sabía, pero ese era uno de sus recuerdos más antiguos. Cuando cumplió diez ella le había enviado de regalo un magnífico collar de plata, con antiguos grabados, irreconocibles para él. En su carta decía que era un amuleto, que serviría para su protección, y desde ese día no volvió a quitárselo jamás. Cuando conoció a Tony Stark, él le había contado que los signos de su collar eran antiguas runas nórdicas, que el collar era una autentica rareza y que encontraba muy extraño que su madre hubiera podido tener uno.

Pero a él no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. No importaba qué tan extraño pareciera todo, él estaba seguro que hablar con su madre, no podía tratarse de ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Aunque saberlo no simplificaba las cosas; habría dado lo que fuera por una vida normal. Primero trató de aferrarse a su padre para llenar el vacío de la familia rota, luego quiso acabar de una vez por todas con las voces y las alucinaciones con un verdadero cóctel de pastillas. Pero sin importar sus intentos, todo siguió exactamente igual.

Tony era el único que lo veía todo con cierto grado de humor. Lo llamaba _El Hechizado_ entre carcajadas, aunque en más de una oportunidad él mismo se vio beneficiado por el aura sobrenatural que lo rodeaba.

La primera vez fue cuando estaban de vacaciones en Colorado. Esto había sido sólo semanas después de que le dieran el alta médica en la clínica psiquiátrica y habían decidido ir durante una semana completa a las aguas termales de las montañas. Al tercer día, Peter se despertó gritando en medio de la noche, asustado por el último sueño que acababa de tener, una voz que le gritaba «¡Peligro!». Estaba seguro que era la voz de mamá. Obligó a Tony a salir a la intemperie bajo plena nevada invernal. A los veinte minutos el hostal había ardido hasta los cimientos. «¡Maldición! Cada día me gustan más tus voces…» le había dicho Tony con la mirada entre vacía y perpleja, tratando de sonreír, a pesar de estar aterrado ante la posibilidad de haber muerto, y más aterrado aún de haberse librado de esa manera.

Esa era sólo una de las tantas voces que podía oír, y había de todos los tipos: las aterradoras, las de las pesadillas, las neutrales, las de advertencia y las tranquilizadoras.

Dentro de todas, había una voz muy especial, una que Peter estaba seguro que no era ninguna alucinación. La voz grave y tranquilizadora de un hombre. «Estarás bien. Lo olvidarás.» le había dicho mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos y sentía que el contacto con él era tan glacial como la nieve que caía a su alrededor, pero era por el frío de aquella noche, ¿no? ¿Qué más podía ser? «No existe la más mínima razón para tener miedo.» Y el hombre le había sonreído con tanta dulzura que el frío ya no importó.

¿Pero quién era él? Ahora estaba seguro de que no era un producto de su imaginación, él había estado ahí, lo había ayudado en medio de… ¿En medio de qué? ¿Qué había pasado esa noche?

Una vez, estando con un grupo de amigos de la universidad en las mesas de la calle de un pub en Brooklyn, su cuerpo se había puesto en un estado de alerta automático por la sensación de estar siendo observado, y cuando giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, su mirada se fue directo hacia un hombre alto y rubio, de pelo largo, de pie en la esquina contraria. Su silueta era tan familiar… como si fuera la de alguien que había conocido durante toda la vida, y en un chispazo, su cerebro le envió una imagen más clara que ninguna anterior, el recuerdo de un hombre joven de brazos fuertes. Peter había estado caminando descalzo sobre la nieve hasta que él lo encontró y lo cargó en brazos, arropándolo mientras le susurraba aquella orden: «Olvidarás.» y él lo había mirado hacia arriba viendo cómo la nieve se derretía sobre su largo pelo rubio, algo ondulado. Aunque por más que lo intentaba, no lograba sacar a flote el rostro del joven de las lagunas de su memoria. Ahí se puso de pie de golpe y cruzó la calle a la carrera, esquivando apenas los autos que corrían en ambas direcciones, pero cuando llegó al lugar, no había ni señas de él. ¿Se había esfumado en un parpadeo? Peter había quedado helado y vacío, mirando en ambas direcciones sin saber si alucinaba otra vez.

Ese era uno de los tantos fragmentos de memoria con los que jamás podía construir un todo. A veces sentía que la mitad de su vida estaba en esta nebulosa de incertidumbre entre la realidad y la locura.

¡Qué cosa más terrible era la mente humana! Podía ser tu aliada y, a la vez, tu peor enemiga. En sus sesiones con el doctor Smith habían discutido muchísimas veces el tema. El médico le había explicado, con una paciencia y calidez casi paternal, que lo que él sentía se llamaba paranoia psicótica y que no era correcto pensar en su mente como una entidad diferenciada y autónoma. Pero Peter seguía sintiendo, hasta el día de hoy, que hubo un punto, un punto de inflexión, donde su cerebro tuvo que tomar una decisión crucial: borrar parte de su memoria para protegerlo o dejarlo recordar todo y ver cómo se desmoronaba. Estaba claro qué decisión había tomado su mente. Lo único que no podía entender aún era cuál había sido ese punto de inflexión. ¿Qué había pasado para que su cerebro decidiera borrar parte de su memoria?

Nada de eso se debía a su esquizofrenia, no eran alucinaciones, lo que él veía eran recuerdos, ahora estaba seguro, eran recuerdos fragmentados, como pequeñas partes aisladas de un enorme rompecabezas.

Levantó la linterna y volvió a iluminar el retrato. Los ojos de mamá parecían llorar bajo la luz azulina y fría.

—Tony tiene razón, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro, y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin que las pudiera contener—. Tú no eres la persona que responde mis cartas…


	3. Capítulo II: Sol de medianoche

  


_Tú me deseas, y yo a ti, y sólo nosotros dos en este mundo nos merecemos mutuamente. ¿No te das cuenta de ello?_

Anne Rice, Lestat el vampiro.

  
  


Cuando Thor se despertó esa noche, faltaba menos de una hora para el anochecer, y aun así, salió a pasos sobrenaturales de su cámara diurna. Esa noche la sed lo asediaba. Esa noche sería de cacería.

Le tomó sólo unos cuantos segundos estar en la calle, pero una vez ahí, empezó a caminar con ritmo muy humano, con pasos pesados y lentos. Se encontró con una pareja que salía de casa hacia una fiesta al otro lado de la ciudad, una estudiante que volvía exhausta y un grupo de adolescentes fumando en una esquina. Estaba hambriento, pero esa no era la clase de presa que estaba buscando, así que los dejó pasar. En noches como esa, se comportaba como un dios de la muerte, evaluando entre los humanos que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, quién tenía la gracia de vivir o de morir.

Sus pasos lo guiaron por una calle un poco más oscura y angosta. Cuando vio la figura del hombre recortada por las luces de neón de un bar a sus espaldas caminando hacia él con pasos tambaleantes, supo que había encontrado a su presa.

El sujeto llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y no le quitó los ojos de encima. Leyó su mente: no era más que un prospecto fallido de maleante cualquiera, de esos que hablaban a gritos, se tatuaban los brazos y pateaban objetos para intimidar, aunque cargaba con varios muertos a sus espaldas a pesar de su insignificancia como malhechor. Esa noche su consciencia estaba ahogada en alcohol. Estaban a sólo diez metros de distancia cuando el delincuente dejó de fingir que lo ignoraba y encaminó sus pasos hacia él, la mano derecha oculta en su bolsillo se movió intranquila y cuando la distancia entre ambos fue menor, sacó el puñal.

—¡Entrégame tu dinero! —dijo el sujeto en un grito. Mirándolo de cerca, sus ojos se veían distorsionados por el alcohol—. ¡Ya te hablé, maldito! Entrégame todo lo que llevas.

Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios como respuesta, no había roto el contacto de sus miradas en ningún momento. La caza de esa noche sería divertida. La sangre de los malhechores siempre era más consistente, como si estuviera espesada por su maldad.

En cosa de segundos, cayó sobre el sujeto y le hincó los dientes en el cuello. Sonrió al ver la inútil lucha de su víctima, el puñal que le clavó en el abdomen, quebrándole de paso un par de costillas. Pero nada de eso podría salvarlo. Tragó su sangre con glotonería, degustando en el elixir granate el sabor a alcohol barato, sintiendo a través de la sangre del sujeto que ahora pasaba a su cuerpo un hormigueo que le recorría los miembros. Era una sensación muy parecida a la embriaguez que había sentido cuando fue humano; las piernas pesadas, los ojos adormilados, característicos del efecto del alcohol.

Cuando lo dejó caer al suelo, ya estaba muerto. Se quitó el puñal del costado y lo dejó caer, resonó con el timbre agudo del metal revotando sobre el concreto. La herida se cerró, los tejidos desgarrados uniéndose unos con otros, incluso pudo sentir cómo sus huesos se acomodaban otra vez en la posición correcta.

Luego del aperitivo, se encaminó a su casa. Este sujeto sólo había sido un tentempié, la auténtica cacería acaba de comenzar.

_Vivía_ en una auténtica mansión en el Upper East Side, frente al Central Park. Tenía empleados que se ocupaban del cuidado de la casona durante el día. Hombres y mujeres que recibían un cuantioso sueldo por no hacer preguntas sobre el extraño comportamiento del dueño, quien sólo se aparecía por las noches, cuando la casa estaba vacía. 

Nunca le gustó pasar mucho tiempo ahí, no era de la clase de hombre paciente que se dedicara a contemplar y reflexionar sobre el mundo, a disfrutar de los placeres mundanos, ni menos se sentaba a leer sobre los avances de la humanidad en el último tiempo como hacían muchos otros de su especie, como le gustaba hacer a su hermano. Él era un hombre práctico. Si tenía una casa, se debía sólo a una vieja costumbre de la cual no se había podido librar, porque nunca se había podido olvidar de Frigga, quien le había enseñado a tener siempre una conexión con el mundo en que vivía, una especie de cable a tierra.

Cuando llegó, la casa estaba desierta aunque las tenues luces de las lámparas estaban encendidas. Se encaminó a paso fuerte hasta la que era su habitación, en el tercer piso, aunque nunca había dormido realmente en esa cama. Antes de salir, decidió darse una ducha y luego eligió cuidadosamente su vestuario: pantalón gris ajustado, camisa negra, chaqueta y bufanda de hilo azul marino.

Cuando salió, decidió viajar en su auto. Por lo general prefería movilizarse con sus propios pies, así podía poner a prueba sus capacidades y mantenerse en forma, pero esa noche quería parecer todo un humano. En eso le ayudaba la sangre recientemente ingerida; le daba un aspecto más natural. Su piel había adquirido un sano tono sonrojado, sus labios ahora tenían el rosa normal y su cuerpo se había calentado y creaba la ilusión de parecer vivo, no la sobrehumana representación de una estatua móvil.

Todo estaba listo para la verdadera cacería.

Faltaban sólo minutos para la media noche cuando apareció en un elegante bar en Manhattan, «La habitación silenciosa». Se encaminó lento hacia la barra, sus movimientos habían sido estudiados con cuidado a lo largo del tiempo para que parecieran humanos. En ese instante, había un tipo cantando en el escenario. Debía estar cerca de los 30, tenía el pelo de un rubio, un par de tonos más oscuros que el suyo, corto y despeinado. Su voz era grave, pero hermosa, tenía una delicadeza especial para cantar aquel viejo blues. Estaba sentado en un taburete, con una pierna sobre el suelo y la otra apoyada en el asiento, tenía sólo un micrófono entre las manos. Atrás de él, lo acompañaban un par de músicos, sólo una guitarra, un contrabajo y un piano.

Las luces, pequeñas y numerosas, repartidas por el local daban un aspecto cálido al ambiente y destacaban espléndidamente el dorado del pelo del cantante. Thor lo miró en silencio mientras cantaba ensimismado, con los ojos cerrados, y sintió que se le apretaba el pecho al oírlo.

Cuando terminó de cantar, se puso de pie un recibió los aplausos con una sonrisa lenta. Alguna que otra chica se le acercó para felicitarlo, pero él las despachó con fría cordialidad. Luego se acercó a la barra y se dejó caer con un suspiro en la butaca al lado suyo. Thor no lo miró, pero siguió cada uno de sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo.

—Dame un whisky, Scott —pidió al barman

—Quill… ¿Estás seguro? —Scott parecía dudar. Sinceramente, lo miraba con ojos preocupados—. Ya sabes cómo te pones y luego tendré que llamar a Tony para que te lleve a casa y con quien se va a descargar será conmigo.

—¡No seas cobarde y sírveme ese maldito whisky de una vez! —dijo secamente.

—Quill, en serio… —Scott se estiró por encima de la barra y le susurró al oído. Claramente era información que no quería que el resto de los clientes se enterara—. Estás tomando medicamentos, sabes que no puedes beber.

—Olvídate de eso. Ya dejé esa mierda.

Al barman no le quedó otra más que soltar un suspiro cansado antes de darse la vuelta para sacar la botella de la barra. Le sirvió el vaso que el cantante pidió, pero lo hizo negando con la cabeza. Thor pudo ver en sus ojos el brillo de la preocupación genuina. Pero el cantante tomó el vaso y le se bebió el licor de un solo trago, indiferente a las recriminaciones de su amigo. Hizo un gesto gracioso con el rostro, arrugando las cejas y la boca, cuando el licor bajó ardiendo en su garganta, y luego le hizo un gesto al barman para que le llenara el vaso otra vez.    

—¿Penas de amor? —se aventuró a preguntar Thor. No sabía por qué, pero aquel cantante había captado toda su atención desde el momento en que lo vio, y ahora la curiosidad por saber más de él lo estaba matando.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. —El cantante ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarlo, seguía con la mirada fija en el vidrio espejado del fondo de la barra. Thor lo miró a través del espejo, sonriendo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¡Sí son penas de amor! —dijo riendo—. Sólo eso explica que tengas esa cara de depresión.

—¿En serio? ¿Y tú lo sabes por experiencia propia? —Era la primera vez que Quill ladeaba el rostro para mirarlo de frente, y Thor se vio súbitamente hipnotizado por la transparencia de su mirada azul. Sus ojos reflejaban inocencia y dolor en partes iguales, y Thor se vio cautivado por ellos.  

—Sufres… Eso es obvio.

—No me digas, psicólogo… —Quill volvió a bajar la mirada a su vaso ahora medio lleno, y le dio un trago lento—. ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de ello?

—La canción —respondió Thor al instante y sin dudarlo—. La canción hablaba de un amor perdido, de la añoranza del pasado. Solo alguien que ha vivido lo que canta es capaz de expresar tanto con la voz. Eres muy buen cantante, por cierto.

Quill quedó callado un instante, Thor llegó a creer que no le respondería más, hasta que habló con voz ronca, quebrada, con la mirada fija en su vaso, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual.

—Esa canción me la cantaba mi mamá cuando yo era pequeño —reconoció en un hilo de voz. Thor pudo darse cuenta que estaba conteniendo el llanto—. Es a ella a quien me recuerda.

—Lo siento… ¿Ella falleció?

—¡No! —Quill negó con la cabeza y volvió a beberse su licor de un solo trago—. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Thor. Thor Odinson.  

Esa era la primera vez en más de cinco siglos que le decía su nombre a un humano. La última vez que alguien más lo había pronunciado había sido hace cincuenta años cuando de casualidad cruzó sus pasos con otro inmortal, un viejo conocido.  

—Yo soy Peter Quill, Thor —le susurró el cantante, girándose en su asiento para mirarlo a los ojos. No había previsto el efecto que produciría en él escuchar su nombre después de tanto tiempo, mucho menos en aquellos labios—. ¿Y de dónde eres? Tienes un acento muy raro… ¿Escandinavo?

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres americano? —Thor prefirió cambiar el tema, no estaba en sus planes contarle todos sus secretos a un humano la primera vez que lo veía.

—Neoyorkino de nacimiento, igual que mis padres —le respondió algo más afable que en un inicio. De a poco había ido reparando más en él, dejándose envolver por el aire misterioso que emanaba de su figura imponente, por el aire sobrenatural de su presencia—. Aunque mi mamá ahora vive en Europa con mis hermanas. Yo me quedé aquí con mi padre cuando ellos se divorciaron, aunque mi padre falleció hace cuatro años y yo vivo con Tony ahora.

—¿Tony?

—No te preocupes, él es sólo mi mejor amigo. —Quill puso uno de los codos sobre la barra y se le inclinó hacia adelante para mirarlo directo con ojos curiosos. Esa cercanía tomó a Thor desprevenido, quien retrocedió de forma instintiva; no sabía cuánto control tenía de sí mismo ahora que lo sentía tan cerca—. ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta o no, Thor?

—Nací en Noruega, pero soy ciudadano del mundo. —No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan sincero, nunca se había abierto tanto con alguien en su primera charla y menos aún con un humano—. Y se podría decir que estoy aquí con planes de quedarme.

—¿Te gusta Nueva York? ¿O encontraste _algo_ que hizo que te quedes? —le preguntó guiñándole un ojo mientras volvía a alejarse. Cada gesto, cada movimiento de su cuerpo era exquisito. ¡Estaba tan lleno de vida!

—Más bien yo diría que encontré a _alguien_. 

—Ah… estás enamorado —sentenció con una entonación diferente… ¿desilusión tal vez?

—Sólo si crees que alguien se puede enamorar a primera vista —reconoció Thor mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Pero si quieres saberlo, tomé la decisión de quedarme en el instante en que te oí cantar.

Quill lo miró a los ojos, estaba por completo serio. Sus ojos estaban cargados de fuerza, brillaban más azules que nunca, con una dulzura particular, y aunque su expresión era imperturbable, los oídos sobrenaturales de Thor le permitieron oír el latido de su corazón; un ritmo que pasó de la tranquilidad a la intermitencia de un momento a otro.

—Con que amor a primera vista… —Quill trató de tranquilizarse y tomar el control de la situación otra vez. Tomó el vaso vacío en la mano y los comenzó a girarlo sobre la barra, como si toda aquella situación le causara indiferencia.

—Eso fue lo que dije —admitió encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque no sé si la gente como yo pueda saber realmente lo que es amar.

Quill detuvo el movimiento del vaso de un manotazo repentino, giró el cuello en dirección a Thor y soltó una carcajada repentina, mirándolo divertido, directamente a los ojos. Pudo ver que Thor no estaba bromeando, la resolución bailaba en su mirada.

—¡Qué cosas tan extrañas dices! —dijo arrugando el ceño de repente, extrañado—. Todo el mundo puede amar.

—Yo no sé si puedo.

—Si quieres, puedo enseñarte.

Thor sonrió, cuidando de no mostrar más que un poco de la blancura de sus dientes, pero toda la expresividad que le faltaba a su sonrisa sabía que era transmitida por sus ojos; ojos que ahora reflejaban con iridiscencia índigo el deseo que lo inundaba.

—No hay nada que me gustaría más que eso, Peter Quill —respondió. Peter le sonrió de vuelta—. Déjame llevarte a tu casa hoy.

—Qué tal si mejor vamos a tú casa…

Thor soltó una carcajada espontanea, tan fuerte que opacó las conversaciones de todos los demás en la barra. Agitó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, aceptando como si se hubiera resignado, pero en realidad se sentía emocionado, como si fuera un subidón de adrenalina, como la sensación de poder embriagante que lo inundaba después de matar. Se dio cuenta en ese instante, Peter Quill lo hacía sentir joven otra vez, vivo.

Salieron del bar juntos, en la calle un fino rocío caía sobre la ciudad, refrescando el ambiente y su propio cuerpo, que sentía arder a pesar de ser frío por naturaleza.

—Ven aquí o te mojaras —dijo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta azul marino y la usaba como capucha para cubrirlos a ambos.

—Un poco de agua no me derretirá. —Peter rio bajo, pero no se alejó. Por el contrario, se apegó tanto a su cuerpo que quedó cubierto bajo la protección de su chaqueta y su brazo—. Aunque no me negaré si lo que quieres es tenerme más cerca.

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que esto no es lo suficientemente cerca? —susurró sobre su oído izquierdo. El contacto tan cercano con él lo abrumaba, estaba aturdido por su olor y su calor, sediento de su sangre—. ¿Qué tal si te digo que no quiero que nos separe ni un milímetro, que quiero estar completamente apegado a ti?

—Tampoco me negaré. —Peter ladeó el cuello en su dirección; sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, con deseo.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para tratar de aplacar la sed que se apoderó de él en ese instante, hizo acápite de todo el autocontrol que creía haber desarrollado con los años, pero aun así se sintió superado por sus deseos más bajos.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo con voz autoritaria, escondiendo demasiado bien bajo el tono grave la súplica que había en su declaración.

No supo precisar cuánto tiempo les tomó llegar a su casona, sólo sabía que manejaba con rapidez por las calles resbalosas, que tuvo que abrir ambas ventanillas para dejar que el aire nocturno aplacara el aroma intoxicante de Peter Quill y que en todo el trayecto evitó abiertamente mirarlo, temiendo no poder controlar su deseo de tomarlo ahí mismo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Peter dejó caer la chaqueta en el sillón y se dio la vuelta rápido. Lo abrupto de su movimiento hizo que su pelo se moviera como si tuviera vida propia y envió una ola del perfume natural de su cuerpo directo a sus fosas nasales.

Debía reconocer que había subestimado la situación. Cuando estaban en el bar, el aire saturado de alcohol y el aroma de cientos de personas alrededor había opacado en cierta medida el aroma de Peter, pero ahora, tenerlo tan cerca y en un lugar tan pequeño, a sólo pasos de distancia, hacía que sus instintos despertaran de forma vertiginosa e incontrolable.

Su aroma era embriagante, el salado de su piel mezclado con un levísimo olor a miel. Era un aroma a carne, a vida… Se preguntó si el sabor de su sangre sería tan exquisito y embriagante como le parecía su aroma ahora.

—Te deseo.

Se acercó con pasos firmes hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca. Cuando elevó la mirada, los iris azules de Peter lo miraban con fascinación; no había ni una pizca de miedo. Lo tomó de la nuca con fuerza y lo besó en los labios.

—Thor…

El beso fue lento, pausado. Medía hasta el extremo la fuerza sobrehumana de su cuerpo, porque no podía correr el riesgo de dañar el delicado cuerpo humano que tenía entre sus brazos. Le envolvió la boca con los labios antes de adentrarse con la lengua en su interior. Lo besó con mucha suavidad, cuidando que la lengua de Peter no le rozara los colmillos.

—Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. —Peter rompió el beso, pero no se separó de su boca, susurró con los ojos cerrados, directo sobre sus labios—. Es como si desde hace tiempo estuviera habituado a estar contigo…

—¡Vaya! Probablemente eso significa que soy el hombre de tus sueños.

Peter rio divertido. Thor amaba su risa; era capaz de iluminar hasta la más oscura sombra de su vida.

—Tal vez tengas razón —admitió Quill, y estrechando los brazos que le pasaba por el cuello, volvió a buscar su boca.

El beso esta vez fue más pasional, le costó un poco refrenar la intensidad que buscaba Peter en su boca e incluso sintió cómo en cierto momento, le rozó los colmillos con la lengua, pero el gemido y el ceño fruncido que se produjo en respuesta fue aplacado a la perfección por el deseo que le nublaba la mente.

Cuando se separaron, Peter abrió los ojos, lento y entre un batir de risadas pestañas; el azul de sus ojos se había transformado en un fuego voraz. Se alejó de él, adentrándose a la oscuridad del pasillo, escaleras arriba. Pudo observar su espalda larga, sus hombros rectos y la natural cintura que se formaba en su cuerpo masculino. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, giró la cabeza y lo miró.

Thor no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba seguro que aunque dejara de verlo, que aunque cruzara el mundo entero para alejarse de él, aún seguiría viendo sus ojos abrasadores en cada esquina, añorando la luz de su cabello en cada ser humano, que su presencia hechizante, casi mágica, lo seguiría como una sombra a donde quiera que fuera. Al mirarlo, sintió que él era lo que había esperado la vida entera, que era el destino el que los había llevado hasta allí.

Se encaminó tras sus pasos, su aroma recargado dentro del cuarto era abrumador; un aire denso, revuelto y dulce que lo enloqueció. Sentía la garganta seca, ardiendo de sed, y su boca había empezado a salivar, sus largos colmillos escocían; quería morder, quería beber su sangre. ¡Lo deseaba tanto!  

Redujo la distancia entre ambos. Tal vez, gracias a su impaciencia, sus movimientos fueron demasiado rápidos para parecer humanos, aunque Peter no dio señas de haberse percatado, estaba perdido en su hechizo, al igual que le pasaba a él. Al leer su mente supo que ni siquiera trataba de darle una explicación a lo que estaba viviendo, sólo se había dejado cautivar, arrastrar hacia las sombras.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a unir su boca con la de él. Esta vez se mordió la propia lengua y el elixir sobrenatural de su sangre brotó ávido hacia la boca de Peter. Éste gimió cuando la sangre pasó como un fuego por su garganta, extasiándolo.

Ese sólo gemido le causó un estremecimiento tan poderoso como el placer que le producía quitar una vida. Cada roce con su piel le producía un hormigueo en los dedos, cada sonido de su boca era como música para sus oídos y el olor embriagante de su piel lo aturdía. Necesitaba más contacto.

Le desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa celeste. Al rozarle el pecho con los dedos pudo sentir el bombeo frenético de su corazón desbocado; la tela dejaba traslucir su piel lechosa y pura. Le quitó la prenda con tanta lentitud que pudo acariciar el instante en que sus ojos le vieron la piel desnuda, resplandeciente de vida.

Peter estaba como en un trance, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta soltando jadeos. Sentía el regusto metálico de la sangre en su paladar, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender la situación; era como si estuviera drogado. Nada le importaba ya, sólo sabía que en su vida no había experimentado una sensación así de arrolladora y anulante como el simple y suave beso de Thor que sabía a sangre. Sentía que flotaba, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recostado de espaldas entre las sábanas blancas de la cama. Quiso incorporarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Thor —susurró con voz extremadamente suave. Anhelaba otro dulce beso con sabor a sangre—. Más…

Y él sabía lo que Peter le estaba pidiendo, entendía la abrumadora sensación que producía en un humano probar la sangre de un inmortal; lo recordaba de la noche de su transformación. Se dejó caer sobre él y lo volvió a besar, traspasándole un par de gotitas de sangre en medio del beso.

Peter gimió extasiado y giró el cuello hacia la derecha. Ese gesto le permitió ver con toda claridad la carótida en su cuello largo, palpitando llena de tentadora sangre. Quería morderla, probar en el paladar su sabor embriagante, pero cuando llevó la boca a su cuello, sólo dio una lamida larga desde el hueso de la clavícula hasta la piel escondida detrás de la oreja; tenía muchos más sabores que probar de Peter Quill entes de llegar a su sangre.

Le acarició el pelo con los dedos. Era tan claro, tan brillante, tan sedoso; que parecía guardar en él ese sol que no había visto en siglos.

Sonrió sin tomar el recaudo de ocultar sus afilados colmillos, pero no importaba, Peter tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente a su merced, solícito a cada uno de sus deseos. Volvió a hundir la cabeza en su cuello y succionó la suave piel con una delicadeza extrema, temeroso de dejarse llevar y no poder controlar su fuerza sobrehumana. Del cuello pasó a una de sus tetillas, pequeña y flácida, de un rosa muy pálido, pero que después de minutos de jugar con ella entre sus labios, quedó roja y erguida… Otro milagro de la sangre.

Suprimió los deseos de morderlo y recorrió sus manos en una caricia lenta que terminó justo en el borde de sus pantalones. Lo arrancó con una fuerza brutal, el pequeño botón metálico voló por los aires y el cierre se hizo añicos; en toda la noche, éste había sido el único momento en que había permitido salir un poco de su fuerza antinatural. Pero Peter no estaba asustado; estaba apoyado sobre sus codos y se limitaba a mirarlo con una seriedad absoluta.

Se acercó de nueva cuenta hasta su boca y al momento de besarlo, pudo sentir las manos cálidas del muchacho arrugándole la camisa; estaba excitado, con la mente y los sentidos nublados por el deseo… Ambos lo estaban.  

Sin romper el beso que los unía, dejó que sus dedos se enroscaran sobre el miembro del rubio. Se sentía duro, extremadamente caliente, cargado del aroma más embriagante que sus sentidos habían percibido, y completamente henchido de sangre.

—Thor… ¡Ah! —Peter se separó de su boca para soltar un sonoro gemido. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y la vista de su largo cuello le resultó una verdadera tentación.

Esta vez tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, perforándose la piel, para aplacar las ansias de morder. Desesperado, turbado, soltó el cuerpo de Peter y se dejó caer hasta su miembro. Lo succionó todo, con fuerza, con hambre, tanto, que ocasionó que Peter gimiera mientras enredaba los dedos entre su cabello, jalándolo con fuerza. Sus piernas se cerraron en torno a sus hombros como por instinto, pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando ante el placer.

Luego de un par de minutos de lamidas, succiones y bombeos, pudo probar el néctar que estaba esperando… Más espeso que la sangre, carente de aquel color intenso y granate, sin el regusto metálico, pero casi igual de adictivo. Peter eyaculó en su boca y él bebió hasta la última gota de semen, un sabor completamente nuevo en su paladar que sólo logró encender más su deseo por aquel hombre.

Se dejó caer otra vez sobre su cuerpo. Peter respiraba agitado, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo derecho. Lo besó con suavidad en los labios; podía oír el latido de su corazón; tenue, pausado, tranquilo. Lo abrazó y pudo sentir su corazón humano palpitando excitado contra su pecho. Pudo imaginarse en ese momento el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Los instintos se apoderaron de su cuerpo como no le pasaba desde que era un recién nacido a las tinieblas. Su apetito lo dominaba, y era un hambre voraz, despiadada; una sed que le quemaba las entrañas.

Ya no pudo refrenar sus instintos. Necesitaba beber su sangre.

Bajó repartiendo suaves besos por su mentón y cuello, buscaba el lugar exacto donde morder, el lugar donde sus propios colmillos le exigieran detenerse, donde no tuviera más control de sí mismo. Recorrió su pecho que latía con fuerza, lamió los músculos abdominales tan bien marcados y luego recorrió todo el largo de su pierna, en medio de suaves besos.

—Eres mío, Peter Quill —dijo mientras depositaba un beso suave en la parte interior de uno de sus muslos—. Esta noche y todas las noches. Serás mío en la oscuridad.

—Tómame… —susurró él con los ojos cerrados, extasiado y excitado.

Hundió los colmillos, rasgándole la suave piel. Peter gimió tan suave, sólo era un suspiro que habían soltado sus labios, pero arqueó la espalda dejándose llevar por el placer de esa mordida, de la sensación de vértigo inexplicable que producía dentro de él.

Tragó la sangre, espesa, cálida, sabrosa. Inundó su cuerpo, la sintió recorrer cada uno de sus músculos dándoles vida, haciéndolo vibrar. Su visión se tornó borrosa, sus oídos se cerraron, sólo podía oír un zumbido molesto, porque todos sus sentidos estaban sumergidos en ese único momento de sublime y puro placer. Eso era la sangre para un vampiro, no sólo el alimento, era el placer más exquisito de este mundo. Y de toda la sangre que había probado en su larga vida, Thor sólo había probado otra más que lo había hecho sentir así de abrumado.


	4. Capítulo III: Sangre, dulce sangre

_ Era incapaz de dominar sus decisiones. Vivía sólo en dos estados alternos: miseria y éxtasis, unidos por el amor. _

Anne Rice, Armand el vampiro

  
  


 

Desde la noche en que conoció a Thor, había empezado a anhelar los atardeceres. Las ansias crecían en él cada vez que el sol se ocultaba entre los edificios y el contorno del cielo se volvía anaranjado, como si estuviera en llamas. La temperatura empezaba a descender y cada vez se hacía más y más oscuro, hasta que sólo la luz pálida de las estrellas titilaba en el cielo nocturno, oscuro, profundo y misterioso… como Thor. 

Los días le parecían una eterna agonía, alejado de la frialdad del cuerpo duro de Thor, y esperaba cada día más impaciente a que llegara la noche, para poder estar entre sus brazos. Ahora que estaban juntos había renunciado a su trabajo en el bar y se había mudado a su mansión, a pesar de que Tony creyera que era una locura.

Y era una locura, Peter lo sabía, pero bien poco le importaba. Además, toda su vida siempre lo había sido, ¿no? Esta, al menos, era la mejor locura que le había pasado. Ya no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás; ni siquiera Tony. Comparado con Thor, el resto del mundo perdió importancia, ni siquiera las voces podían atormentarlo ahora. 

No lo comprendía del todo, pero tampoco ponía mucho esfuerzo en ello. Se había dejado llevar, lo sabía, y no quería correr el riesgo de pensar demasiado en los misterios que rodeaban a Thor, porque temía perderlo. Mientras él permaneciera a su lado, no le importaba nada más; junto a él había dejado de pensar y se había dedicado a sentir, tal vez por primera vez en su vida. 

Pero sí estaba consciente de que si su vida era un misterio, la de Thor no tenía comparación. Ocultaba un secreto enorme, lo sabía. Un secreto vinculado con su naturaleza, porque después de los casi dos meses que llevaban juntos, lo había visto demasiado de cerca para saber con certeza que ambos no eran iguales, no eran el mismo tipo de personas. La pasión y el amor aún no lo habían cegado tanto como para no darse cuenta que había algo en él que lo hacía peligroso, incluso antinatural. 

Una noche, Thor había sonreído más de lo habitual, porque su boca nunca reía verdaderamente, sólo medidas sonrisas curvaban sus labios. Pero aquella noche su boca se había abierto más de la cuenta y entre la oscuridad de aquella cavidad y los pliegues de sus labios, había alcanzado a entrever unos colmillos más largos de lo normal, más semejantes a los de un depredador que a los de un humano. Unos colmillos que gritaban  _ ¡Cuidado! _ Que advertían:  _ Peligro. Letal. Muerte _ . 

Pero luego todo cambiaba. Una vez que lo besaba, todo se volvía distinto; suave, erótico, delicioso…

Thor siempre lo besaba con mucha lentitud, con extremo cuidado, pero nunca hablaba de él ni de su vida. Le había dicho que debía trabajar durante el día, que debía encargarse de los negocios de su familia y que sólo podía estar con él por las noches, pero él sabía que eso no era cierto. Un misterio lo envolvía, un misterio que por más que intentaba, no podía descifrar. No sabía absolutamente nada de él, no conocía a nadie de su círculo cercano, nunca lo había visto a la luz del día, cada vez que se veían Thor le pedía mantener las luces de la casa al mínimo, siempre se encontraban en la penumbra, y lo más inquietante de todo: nunca habían hecho el amor. 

Aunque todas las noches era el mismo ritual; que ya parecía casi un juego para Thor y una deliciosa tortura para él. Todo iniciaba con exquisitos besos, suaves besos, besos con sabor a sangre, caricias por todo su cuerpo, toques en sus puntos de máximo placer, expertas succiones… Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer en las manos de nadie, ya fuera chico o chica, porque él había experimentado con ambos, y era verdad que cada noche enloquecía de éxtasis en sus brazos. Pero en esos encuentros, sólo él gozaba, sólo él alcanzaba el clímax; y siempre había sido a través de besos y caricias, Thor nunca lo había penetrado. Es más, él nunca lo había visto desnudo. 

Todos estos pensamientos lo asaltaban cuando estaba solo, porque en cuanto llegaba la noche y Thor aparecía en la casa, toda pregunta, toda duda, desaparecía de su mente y sólo quedaba el deseo. Sólo bastaba con que contemplara el azul gélido de sus ojos para sentirse transportado, con su voluntad anulada. Cuando estaba con él perdía toda capacidad de raciocinio y sólo importaba sentir. 

Esa noche, sin embargo, pretendía que fuera diferente: el misterio se iba a aclarar de una vez por todas.

Un frío repentino lo hizo frotarse los brazos desnudos gracias a su camiseta de mangas cortas. Desde que había empezado a anochecer estaba ahí de pie frente a la ventana, vigilando el momento en que el más mínimo rastro del sol desapareciera del horizonte y las sombras reinaran sobre el mundo, porque ese sería el momento en que llegaría. 

Ese era su ritual de todas las noches.

Volvió al living y cerró la ventana tras de sí. El clima estaba helado en la ciudad, así que se puso un chaleco y se preparó una taza de té, aunque debía reconocer que el frío ya no le molestaba tanto; se había adecuado a él desde que conoció a Thor. El frío le recodaba su cuerpo y las noches de invierno de sus pesadillas habían quedado en el pasado. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ésta, con la oreja pegada a la áspera madera, tratando de oír los pasos firmes y pausados de Thor a la distancia. Esperando, siempre esperando. 

Cuando era todavía un niño y papá y mamá aún no se divorciaban, solía despertar más temprano que todos en la casa. Se escabullía de la cama y se quedaba con la oreja pegada a la pared que daba a la habitación de papá y mamá, esperando el momento en que oía a mamá levantándose. Escuchaba el odioso sonido del despertador, el ruido de los manoteos de mamá al apagarlo, el rechinido del colchón con el peso del cuerpo de mamá levantándose y sus pasos soñolientos alejándose a través del pasillo. Sólo en ese momento, muy despacito, cuidando de no despertar a papá, atravesaba la distancia que los separaba y se metía en su cama. Se acurrucaba en sus brazos, apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y se quedaba ahí tendido, escuchando en silencio. Esperando… 

Lo había empezado a hacer desde que se había enterado de que papá tenía un problema al corazón, una especie de insuficiencia cardíaca. Y él se había obsesionado tanto, que no podía empezar el día sin antes comprobar que todo andaba bien en su corazón. A veces, mientras verificaba el ritmo cardíaco, oía el corazón de papá detenerse por un par de segundos y él, lleno de nerviosismo y terror, no podía hacer más que esperar, sin mover un músculo, expectante, a que volviera a funcionar.  

Ese era uno de los momentos que mejor recordaba de su infancia. Recordaba el contacto cálido con el pecho de papá. Recordaba el sonido como de tambor que hacía su corazón. Y recordaba el pavor que sentía al dejar de oír el ritmo de ese sonido. Y a pesar de ser un momento lleno tensión, le encantaba quedarse ahí. Era su lugar favorito en el mundo. 

Esos recuerdos siempre se le venían a la mente cuando esperaba a Thor. Habían pasado casi dos décadas, pero él seguía cumpliendo el mismo ritual. Siempre esperando. 

Por fin sintió la presencia detrás de la puerta que metía la llave y giraba el pomo. Al verlo, se arrojó a sus labios con un hambre voraz, una que nunca había sentido por otra persona, pero que por él sentía desde la primera noche. Enredó los brazos en torno a su cuello mientras lo besaba muy lento, frotando su lengua con la de Thor. Su boca tenía un sabor extraño, algo metálico, pero no era el sabor de la deliciosa sangre que a veces le dejaba probar. El día de hoy además estaba tibio, su cuerpo como la piedra tenía un calor natural e incluso parecía que los brazos duros que le envolvían la cintura eran blandos y cálidos.

—Estás muy ansioso —dijo Thor apartándose de su boca sólo unos centímetros. Se relamió los labios y lo miró a los ojos, hipnotizándolo con la oscuridad que había en el azul de sus iris—. ¿Tanto me extrañaste?

—Thor… bésame. —Ahí estaba de nuevo, toda su voluntad había sido anulada con sólo verlo; sólo podía pensar en entregarse a él, en someterse a él.  

Thor sonrió de lado, levantando la comisura izquierda de su boca, bajó el rostro entrecerrando los ojos y le presionó los labios con los suyos.

—Cierra los ojos —le ordenó. A lo que Peter obedeció sin protestar. 

En el instante en que Thor le pasó una mano por la nuca y otra por la cintura, se sintió transportado, como si estuviera flotando, aunque seguía de pie sobre el suelo. No fue sino hasta sentir que caía de espaldas en el sillón de dos cuerpos que se dio cuenta que efectivamente se habían movido. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, Thor estaba sobre su cuerpo, apoyado sobre los codos y las rodillas para no aplastarlo con su peso. En cuanto él se despegó de sus labios, víctima de la impresión, Thor bajó por su mentón, repartiendo besos por todo lo largo de su cuello. 

—No, detente —suplicó mientras sentía que lentamente perdía la cordura por culpa de esa boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo; no permitiría que esa noche las cosas terminaran otra vez en un misterio sin resolver—. ¡Para!

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres más besos? —Thor continuó con sus suaves besos, ahora bajando hasta lo poco que se podía ver del hueso de su clavícula a través de la ropa. Estaba conteniendo la risa, porque para él era evidente la contradicción que sufría Peter; su boca decía para, pero su cuerpo gritaba sigue—. ¿No te gustan mis besos? 

—Sabes que no es eso. —Articuló las palabras con dificultad, turbado por los suaves besos de Thor sobre su boca, mentón y cuello—. ¡Detente! Quiero que hablemos. —Con ambas manos tomó el rostro del otro y lo alzó para poder verlo a la cara. 

—Pero si fuiste tú quien me asaltó con besos antes de terminar de entrar siquiera. —Thor se defendió, como si se sintiera acusado, pero el gesto afable de su rostro mostraba que sólo bromeaba. Se puso de pie y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición, dándole el espacio a Peter para hacer lo mismo. 

—Eso… eso fue un error de cálculo —dijo cuando logró sentarse en el sillón. 

Thor soltó una risa por la nariz y meneó la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó paciente a que él continuara hablando.

—No soy ningún idiota, ¿sabes?

—¿Eso querías decirme? —Thor levantó ambas cejas y lo miró incrédulo, como si no pudiera creerse que esa fuera a conversación que estaban teniendo. Suspiró fuerte y sonrió suave, cuando habló, lo hizo mirándolo a los ojos—. Pues sí, sé bien que no eres idiota. 

—¿Entonces por qué me mientes de esta manera? —Thor se puso extremadamente serio al oírlo; había comprendido qué era lo que quería decir. Él sabía que a Thor no le gustaba hablar de ese tema; la única vez que lo había mencionado antes, se había marchado sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra y no había vuelto sino luego de cuatro noches, noches que habían sido una completa agonía para él—. Me doy cuenta que tú y yo somos diferentes, aunque no alcanzo a comprender el porqué. 

Justo como había supuesto que pasaría, luego de dirigirle una mirada seria e indescifrable, Thor dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta; iba a marcharse sin contestarle nada, sin decir una palabra otra vez, pero él no iba a permitir que esa discusión terminara así. Corrió rápido hasta bloquear la puerta con su cuerpo, saltando por sobre uno de los sillones. 

—¡No te vayas! ¡No puedes irte, te lo prohíbo! —gritó. Aunque no fue su intención, en el tono de su voz podía palparse la desesperación; no podía ni imaginar pasar otras cuatro noches alejado de Thor—. Yo… mi intención no era incomodarte ni molestarte. —Empezó de nuevo, esta vez su voz era más segura—. Sólo quiero decir que aunque no lo comprendo, yo quiero estar contigo. No me importa lo que seas, yo te amo.  

—¡Ah! Pero qué cosas dices… —Thor exhaló un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se masajeó el entrecejo; un gesto de cansancio infinito—. A veces, cuando te oigo hablar así, dudo que seas real. 

—¡No me tomes a la ligera! Te estoy hablando en serio.

Estaba descolocado por esa actitud: primero intentaba marcharse y luego salía con frases inquietantes como esa; era un verdadero misterio. Thor se le acercó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—Peter, eres la criatura más preciosa que jamás he conocido —susurró con los ojos cerrados, rosándole el rostro con la nariz. 

—Thor, te amo. —Peter cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa caricia sutil y efímera, como todas las noches que pasaba con él—. Pero quiero comprender, quiero comprenderte.  

—¡Eres un manipulador! —dijo Thor con un tomo amargo tiñéndole la voz—. Vienes con palabras suaves y hermosas, inquietas mi corazón. —Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión fría y dura, una mirada que nunca antes le había dirigido—. Todo para hacer tu voluntad, para que complazca tus caprichos. ¡Eres terrible! —dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza—. Tu belleza me turba, tu perfección me abruma y tu fingida inocencia me atrapa. 

—¿Caprichos dices? —Peter se indignó por las palabras que había oído—. No estoy jugándote ningún truco, sólo quiero comprender. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿Es porque no confías en mí? ¿Tan limitado crees que es el amor que te tengo?

—¿Por qué es necesario que lo sepas? ¿No es suficiente con saber que sólo soy un monstruo que se ha enamorado? —Thor volvió a acariciarle una mejilla con el dorso de la mano, ante este gesto, Peter cerró los ojos y ladeó el cuello, dejándose hacer—. Un monstruo que tienes loco, prisionero de tus ojos, esclavo de tu voluntad. 

—Pero eso no es verdad. El único esclavo soy yo —susurró Peter con los ojos cerrados aún. Nunca antes se había sentido tan consciente de la realidad como se sentía ahora, por eso su voz estaba llena de amargura—. Tú haces lo que quieres, esto es sólo un truco: Tú no me perteneces, pero yo sí te pertenezco a ti.  

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿No puedes ver hasta el grado que soy tuyo?

—Entonces dime, merezco saberlo. —Peter abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse de frente con los iris azules de Thor mirándolo fijo; había dolor en su mirada—. Quiero amarte por entero, sin importar lo que seas.  

—Entonces sólo hazlo, sólo ámame —suplicó. Peter pudo darse cuenta de cuánto lo lastimaba con esas simples preguntas—. ¿No ves que sólo eso importa cuando estamos juntos? Cuando estoy contigo no existe nada más. 

—Thor… 

No tuvo otra opción más que rendirse ante él. En un movimiento precipitado, impulsivo y pasional, le saltó encima y quedó sujetó a su nuca con ambas manos y a su cadera con las rodillas, Thor le pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo para mantenerlo firme en la posición y ambos se besaron al mismo tiempo; con ansias y con sentimiento. Sus lenguas se enredaron incluso antes de llegar a su boca. Esta vez sí sintió cómo se movían, cada paso que daban era real, físico, en un lento movimiento que sabía se dirigía a su cama. 

Cayeron de golpe sobre ésta, él quedó hundido entre la suavidad de las sábanas y el peso del cuerpo de Thor. Separó las piernas para darle mejor cabida y lo acarició con los pies desnudos por sobre la áspera tela del jeans que usaba esa noche. 

La mano de Thor bajó acariciándole el costado izquierdo del cuerpo, lento, deliciosamente lento, hasta que su mano de una calidez inusual, se metió entre sus pantalones y le sostuvo el miembro. Él estaba excitado desde que percibió la pasión en medio del beso, su miembro estaba tan erecto que era doloroso, y sólo pudo responder jadeando a los movimientos deslizantes que hacía la mano del otro.

⎯ ¿Te gusta?  ⎯ preguntó Thor sin dejar de besarlo. El beso era cada vez más carnal, ansioso y dominante; el beso de un hombre que quería reclamar una pertenencia. 

Continuó moviendo su mano, a veces muy lento, girando el pulgar en torno a la cabeza del pene, otras veces más rápido y fuerte, recorriendo toda la longitud de su miembro. Él sólo gemía, aferrado con ambas manos a la chaqueta de Thor, al ritmo de los movimientos; del bajo e inaudible al fuerte e intermitente, hasta que terminó por eyacular entre sus resbalosos dedos. 

Estuvo tal vez minutos ahí, tendido sobre la cama, recibiendo los besos de Thor. Ahora lo volvía a besar lento y suave, liberado de la exigencia de la pasión. Peter terminó por romper el beso para poder respirar hondo. 

—Ahora déjame complacerte —pidió. Tocó a Thor entre las piernas, estaba duro, pero todo su cuerpo era así. Intentó colar la mano dentro de sus pantalones, pero el otro lo detuvo. 

—Sabes que no soy como tú, Peter. Sabes que no encuentro el placer de la misma forma que tú.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo? —Lo miró descolocado por unos instantes—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir placer?

—Tú… —Thor lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y esperanza; no le creía que estuviera dispuesto a todo para complacerlo—. Perdóname… —susurró mientras bajaba la boca a su cuello y lo besaba dulcemente—. Nunca quise lastimarte, pero… pero no lo puedo controlar, contigo no. 

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, estuvo a punto de protestar para exigir respuestas otra vez, pero en ese momento sintió un pinchazo en el cuello, justo donde Thor lo besaba. Era un dolor insoportable y delicioso a la vez, un dolor que lo dejó sin aliento; su cuello ardía, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Sintió como si un puño invisible le apretara los pulmones de pronto y sacara todo el aire de su cuerpo, y a la vez la sangre se movía por sus miembros de manera frenética; era la sensación más extraña y deliciosa que había sentido en la vida, absolutamente erótica y sensual. 

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones. La cabeza le daba vueltas, su cuerpo hormigueaba y estaba totalmente excitado. Escuchó que Thor gruñía, con los labios aun apretados contra la piel de su cuello, escuchó el ruido que hacía su garganta, tragando algún líquido una y otra vez, aunque no supo qué. 

Y de pronto, todo acabó. El dolor punzante que le atravesaba longitudinalmente el cuerpo, acabó. Thor se separó de su cuello y se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama; jadeaba con fuerza y se ocultó el rostro con el antebrazo, como si con sólo besarlo en el cuello hubiera quedado completamente exhausto. 

Peter se levantó lento, porque la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, y se sentó sobre la cama, estudiando a Thor. Su cuerpo ahora estaba aún más cálido, el color de su rostro era mucho más natural, tenía un sonrojo muy suave en las mejillas, sus labios estaban rojos y su pecho subía y baja intermitentemente; estaba temblando de placer.

Se llevó la mano hasta el cuello, ahí donde Thor lo había besado, y descubrió una pequeñísima herida. Cuando se miró los dedos, había restos de sangre en ellos. 

—Dime qué eres.

—Algo nocivo, amoral y corrupto —contestó al instante, de manera automática. En su voz no había duda, ni dolor, ni arrepentimiento—. Deberías mantenerte alejado de mí. 

Al escucharlo hablar, sintió terror puro. La sola sugerencia de que un día Thor pudiera alejarse de él le pareció terrible. Descubrir que había algo peligroso en él no le había parecido tan aterrador como la simple posibilidad de verse alejado de su lado.

Thor se quitó el brazo del rostro y se sentó en la cama de golpe, en un movimiento tan rápido que pareció cosa de magia. Peter estaba aturdido por lo que sus ojos veían. Sacudió la cabeza y centró la atención en los ojos azules del otro; ahora había una iridiscencia sobrenatural en ellos, brillaban con tonos índigo, como si captaran la escasa luz a su alrededor y la reflejaran en tonos azulados. 

Thor cerró los ojos por unos instantes en un gesto de dolor. Su rostro adquirió un rubor tan humano, pero tenue, que fue imperceptible a los ojos de Peter. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, sus iris azul profundo estaban teñidos de rojo, y cuando pestañeó, una lágrima espesa y de color granate rodó por su mejilla. 

Nunca lo había visto así. 

Nunca lo había visto tan inhumano.

Thor estaba llorando sangre y estaba completamente consciente que ninguna persona podía hacer algo así. El miedo lo paralizó, porque empezaba a entender que el alcance del misterio que lo rodeaba era más oscuro y profundo de lo que podía siquiera imaginar. 

—¿Qué eres tú en realidad? —preguntó con palabras muy medidas, porque no quería que el tono de su voz lo traicionara y dejara en evidencia el miedo que sentía. 

—El error fue mío. —Thor habló como si nunca hubiera oído su pregunta—. Nunca debí haberte buscado. Debí haberte dejado seguir con tu vida.

—¡No me voy a alejar de ti! —dijo abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza, como si temiera que alguien más lo apartara de su lado.

—Peter…

—No importa lo que seas, mientras estés conmigo. —Peter no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, y era sólo por el temor de perderlo. Thor no había correspondido su abrazo y su voz sonaba cada vez más distante—. Te amo. 

—No sabes lo que dices. —Thor lo tomó de los brazos con mucha suavidad, pero con la fuerza necesaria, y deshizo el abrazo—. ¿Cómo podrías llegar a amar algo que no sabes qué es?

—Entonces déjame conocerte —suplicó. Sus ojos se habían empezado a inundar de lágrimas.

—Eso es imposible.

—Thor, debes confiar en mí. —De la nada, su voz adquirió una tranquilidad abrumadora. Miró al oro hombre a los ojos, con seriedad, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fuera sin luchar—. Así como yo confió plenamente en ti.  

Estiró el brazo muy lento, como si no estuviera seguro de sus acciones, y rozó tan sólo el dorso de la mano de Thor, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la piel suave de aquel ser que parecía ser duro y frío como una estatua. Thor permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, esperando a que aquella exploración termine, pero Peter no tuvo suficiente con eso. Levantó la mano y con la yema de los dedos, rozó los pómulos de su rostro y bajó hasta rozar con el pulgar sus labios; carnosos, pero fríos.  

—¿Puedo? —preguntó mirándolo entre asustado y fascinado.  

Thor sabía qué era lo que estaba pidiendo, pero antes de decir nada, tomó su muñeca y le besó con mucha suavidad los nudillos. 

—Sí, puedes —dijo cuando volvió a conectar su mirada con los ojos bondadosos de Peter.   

Con mucha lentitud, su pulgar hizo una presión mínima en el labio inferior de Thor, incitándolo a abrir la boca, una vez que lo hizo, le rozó los colmillos con la punta de los dedos. En ese instante, cualquier temor que pudo haber tenido desapareció por completo, y sólo quedó el brillo de la profunda fascinación en su mirada. 

—¡Auch! —se quejó al descubrir que los afilados colmillos le habían cortado la piel con sólo rozarlos. Pero antes de poder alejar su mano, Thor la atrapó y succionó con delicadeza la sangre de la herida—. Thor…

—Escúchame, Peter —dijo con voz extremadamente suave, mágica, como las palabras de un hechizo—. Esto no puede ser, nunca debió ser.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Yo sólo tengo oscuridad en mi alma. —En la voz de Thor había dolor—. No sé amar.

—Así es como tengo que amarte entonces —respondió seguro. Tal vez nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida como lo estaba ahora—. Entre sombras y dudas.

—Peter.

—Así voy a amarte. Voy a ser tuyo por siempre en esta oscuridad —repitió. No necesitaba convencerse a sí mismo de nada, su decisión ya había sido tomada—. Si para estar a tu lado debo ensuciarme y teñirme de sombras, lo haré, porque te amo. 

—¡No sabes lo que dices! 

—¡Sí que lo sé! Sé que esto que siento es real, intenso e invariable —dijo mientras le tomaba una mano y la ponía sobre su pecho, justo por sobre el sonido inestable de su corazón humano latiendo desbocado debido a la ansiedad del momento—. Con eso me basta. 

—Yo no tengo nada para ofrecerte, sólo oscuridad y muerte. 

—Pues voy a amarte en medio de la oscuridad y la muerte.

—Peter… Te quiero —susurró Thor besándolo en la boca y recostándolo otra vez en la cama—. Aunque mucho me temo que este sentimiento no tiene derecho a existir. 

Thor levantó la cabeza, tomando la distancia necesaria para ver su rostro en completitud. Peter aprovechó de acariciarle el rostro con mucha suavidad, porque no eran muchas las ocasiones en que Thor dejaba que lo toque con libertad. De pronto, su boca se fue volviendo cada vez más roja; la línea de sus labios que no se había abierto, se tiñó de aquel líquido granate, espeso, exquisito y adictivo. Peter levantó el cuello y saboreó la sangre… En ese instante, el mundo dejó de existir. 

 


	5. Capítulo IV: Máscara caídas

 

_ Lo amaba no porque se pareciera a un joven afable y pensativo, sino porque era horroroso, atroz, aborrecible, y bello al mismo tiempo. Lo amaba del mismo modo en que la gente ama lo perverso, por el escalofrío que causa en la médula de sus almas. _

Anne Rice, La reina de los condenados

  
  


Esa noche, Thor no entró en su casona por la puerta como lo había hecho hasta entonces. Ya no necesitaba fingir que era un ser humano sino todo lo contrario, debía mostrarle a Peter lo que era realmente. Tal vez porque esa era la única forma en que él podría entender la decisión que había tomado por el bien de ambos. 

Peter, aquel cautivante humano, se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro del salón, se mordía las uñas de vez en cuando o exhalaba fuertes suspiros. Estaba nervioso, sus ansias eran evidentes. Él lo observó por un par de minutos a través del visillo transparente de los amplios ventanales. 

Estaba en el jardín posterior, oyendo el hipnótico y suave sonido del agua corriendo en el estanque dispuesto en el centro del jardín, dejándose perder en los recuerdos. Últimamente un recuerdo antiguo había vuelto a su memoria; la noche en que se jodió su vida, el llanto de Loki, sus gritos, su negro pelo suelto revuelto por el viento, el brillo indómito de sus ojos verdes. Creía que había logrado enterrarlo en su memoria, pero volvía a salir a flote, siempre con la nieve, igual que Peter. Hacía frío a la intemperie y caía una suave aguanieve que le empapaba el pelo. ¡Qué ironía! Igual que la noche en que conoció a Peter, igual que la noche en que perdió a Loki.

Decidió entrar, y se movió tan rápido, que pareció que se materializaba dentro de la vieja casona, como un verdadero fantasma. Su aparición fue tan fortuita que logró darle un susto de muerte a Peter. Lo vio abrir los ojos con impresión y retroceder instintivamente, tratando de asirse a lo que fuera que le diera algo de estabilidad, y antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, logró afirmarse de la mesa. Aunque podía oír el latido frenético de su corazón, lo vio luchar para recomponerse y hacer que el miedo desapareciera. 

Él lo miró serio, imperturbable, estudiándolo con la mirada. Podía entender el miedo instintivo que generaban los de su especie en todos los humanos. Él mismo lo había sentido la noche que fue atrapado por el monstruo que lo convirtió, y aunque él era un guerrero entrenado para no sentir miedo alguno, esa lejana noche el terror lo paralizó. Por eso no podía entender cómo Peter parecía recuperarse tan fácilmente. ¿Era porque creía amarlo? ¿Era ese amor lo que le impedía seguir sus instintos? 

—¿Cómo lo...? ¿Tú...? ¿Por qué...? —Peter lo miró con una cara llena de confusión. Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó; volvía a ser todo gallardo, como si en ningún momento hubiera sentido miedo—. ¡¿Por qué no habías venido en todos estos días?! Han pasado dos días desd…

—Abrígate. Ponte una chaqueta y zapatos —lo interrumpió Thor. Su voz era grave, átona, sin emoción alguna—. Hay un sitio al que quiero llevarte.  

Peter no discutió más, algo inusual en él, que siempre parecía tener una palabra en los labios. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Él lo siguió, pero moviéndose tan rápido que apareció de la nada dentro del cuarto. 

—¡Thor! —exclamó Peter. Dejó caer la chaqueta que acababa de sacar del clóset y se llevó una mano al pecho. Sólo consiguió hablar otra vez después de varias bocanadas de aire—. ¡Por Dios! No haces ruido y apareces de la nada.

—Fastidioso, ¿no?

—En realidad creo que es fascinante. Pero te aconsejo que de ahora en adelante dejes de aparecer así si no quieres que muera de un ataque cardíaco. 

—Esto es lo que soy, Peter —respondió mirándolo con la misma expresión serena e impasible—. Esto era lo que tú querías saber ¿no?

—¿Así que estás tratando de asustarme? —preguntó Peter, sus cejas se levantaron en un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Ese es tu plan?

—No hay tiempo que perder. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte —repitió. 

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Hay ciertas cosas que necesitas ver con tus propios ojos, y yo voy a mostrártelas —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Parecía que por fin el rubio se había recuperado de la impresión y volvía a hacerle todas las preguntas que en un principio había esperado.

—No seas así de críptico. —Peter se cruzó de brazos, imitando su porte. Habló serio y grave, retándolo—. Yo no soy la clase de persona que obedece ciegamente y lo sabes.

—Podría obligarte a ir… y lo sabes.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes. —Peter alzó el mentón en un gesto orgulloso—. Hay muchas clases distintas de poder, Thor. La fuerza física es sólo uno de ellos. —Caminó lento hasta plantarse frente a sus narices—. Y aunque tengas una fuerza sobrehumana, sabes bien que no puedes obligarme.

—No me provoques, Peter.

—¿A dónde vamos? —repitió.

—A veces eres intratable. —Thor soltó un suspiro largo y por fin se rindió. Aunque tratara de negarlo, era evidente que aquel humano lo tenía en su poder—. Voy a contarte la historia de mi vida, voy a mostrarte lo que realmente soy. ¿Vas a venir o no?

—Sí.

Después de asentir, Peter se calzó unos bototos de cuero marrón y una chaqueta negra con gorro ribeteado de piel. Caminó tras los pasos de Thor hasta el living, pero cuando quiso agarrar las llaves y salir, fue tomado con fuerza entre sus brazos fríos y duros. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No vamos a salir por ahí. —Thor acomodó el cuerpo de Peter entre sus brazos y salió con él hasta las ventanas corredizas—. Si vas a conocer quien realmente soy, debe ser por entero, cada parte de mi vida. Tranquilo. No existe la más mínima razón para tener miedo.

Peter podría haber jurado que sintió el preciso instante en que su corazón se saltó un par de latidos al oír esa frase. ¿Acaso no había sido Thor quien le dijo eso mismo hace muchos, muchos años atrás? No, eso era imposible. Seguramente todo era parte de una de sus alucinaciones. 

Como haya sido, no pudo seguir pensando en ello, como cada vez que estaba junto a Thor. Esta vez fue la sensación de vacío que le revolvió las entrañas lo que lo distrajo. Se elevaron sobre la tierra a más de diez metros por milésima de segundo. Peter, presa del terror, tensionó todo su cuerpo y escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras trataba de ahora un grito agudo.

—Echa un vistazo, mira la ciudad desde los aires.

Peter se despegó lentamente de su cuello y ladeó el rostro sólo un poco. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaban desplazándose a gran velocidad en el aire, viajando por sobre los edificios en medio del lluvioso cielo nocturno del invierno neoyorkino.

—¿Puedes volar?

—Creo que esto es más bien levitar —dijo acomodando con una mano el gorro de Peter para protegerlo mejor—. Es un don que poseemos los antiguos de mi especie. 

A Thor le llegaron los pensamientos de Peter de pronto, como en una oleada, y se dio cuenta que él ya no sentía miedo. Hacía frío, el viento le impedía escuchar bien lo que le decía, la lluvia y el viento le daban de lleno en la cara, le lastimaban los ojos y las lágrimas producto de la velocidad le nublaban la vista, pero entre sus brazos duros como la piedra creía sentirse protegido. Esa sola idea le hizo dar ganas de llorar.

Peter no se dio cuenta cuando aterrizaron sino hasta que fue depositado sobre el suelo húmedo de la acera. Tampoco sabía en qué parte de la ciudad estaban, pero parecían los suburbios. 

Thor estaba más silencioso de lo común esa noche; no decía nada ni daba pista alguna de lo que estaban haciendo. Se adelantó hacia un bloque de departamentos, de esos muy pequeños que consisten en un solo ambiente y que abundan en los suburbios. Como si nada, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, caminó entre los pasillos largos y oscuros, y se detuvo frente a una puerta al azar. Giró la perilla con tanta fuerza que la destrozó, pero eso ayudó a que la cerradura cediera. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Peter en un susurro; estaba espantado—. Esto es violación a la propiedad privada, no puedes hacerlo. —Pero Thor no le respondió, se adentró al pequeño departamento como si no lo hubiera escuchado, así que a Peter no le quedó más alternativa que seguirlo.

Primero asomó sólo la cabeza, dudando de entrar. En el interior del departamento la oscuridad era densa y le impidió toda visibilidad. Se bajó el gorro de la chaqueta y dio tres pasos hacia dentro, pero no tardó en chocar con un mueble y el estruendo que provocó resonó por todo el edificio, amplificado por el largo pasillo vacío. 

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo una voz femenina y asustada. En ese momento Peter sintió pavor—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Cierra la puerta y enciende la luz —ordenó Thor. Peter supo que le hablaba a él—. Y tú, cálmate —dijo ahora a la mujer. Su voz era serena, grave y gélida.

Peter permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando agitado, presa del miedo. Fue Thor quien finalmente volvió a la entrada y encendió la luz. En ese momento Peter pudo ver a la chica sentada en la cama, con las piernas dobladas hacia su pecho, mirando casi con la misma expresión de terror que la suya. 

—¿Q-qué… estás haciendo? —Vio a Thor caminar hasta la cama de nuevo—. Thor, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. ¡Por favor! —Pero aunque habló, el otro parecía no escucharlo, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de su presencia, al igual que la chica—. No entiendo qué es lo que vinimos a hacer aquí. Quiero irme —insistió. 

Thor se movía con pasos tan suaves que sus pies no hacían ruido alguno sobre el suelo. Su espalda estaba encorvada al mínimo, su mirada azul estaba fija en la chica y cada uno de sus movimientos era como los de un felino que acecha a su presa. 

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó la chica con los ojos fijos en Thor. Se veía tan tranquila ahora, como si hubiera sido encandilada—. ¿Eres el dios de la muerte?

—Ese es un nombre demasiado hermoso para mí —susurró Thor. 

Peter estaba boquiabierto, en ese instante comprendió lo que habían ido a hacer a ese lugar: él iba a beber de su sangre. 

La chica cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo, su postura ya no era de defensa ni de temor, bajó las piernas, se recostó contra el espaldar de la cama y cerró los ojos. Thor apoyó sólo una rodilla sobre la cama y tomó la figura delgada de la chica por los hombros. Cuando la acercó hasta su cuerpo, ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y expuso el cuello, Thor apoyó la boca en su piel y la mordió. 

Peter apenas podía respirar, había contenido el aliento durante tanto tiempo que temió haberse olvidado de cómo hacerlo, pero cuando reaccionó, dio media vuelta y salió del departamento. 

No estaba seguro de las intenciones de Thor al llevarlo a ese lugar, pero le pareció un insulto. ¿Le estaba queriendo decir que así como lo visitaba a él por las noches y bebía de su sangre, también lo hacía con ella? Gruñó por lo bajo y apuró el paso, quería marcharse de ese lugar en cuanto fuera posible, pero cuando quiso bajar por la escalera se encontró con Thor de frente.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —le preguntó.

—¡¿Qué mierda es lo que tratabas de mostrarme?! —gritó Peter enfurecido—. Me fui porque no estaba interesado en ver lo que hacías con ella. 

—Te traje hasta aquí para que lo vieras y eso es lo que harás. 

Thor no le dio tiempo a protestar ni negarse, esta vez sí lo obligó a la fuerza. Lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo arrastró de vuelta al departamento. Se sentía como un muñeco o un niño pequeño, nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el interior del pequeño cuarto, Thor lo aventó con fuerza sobre la cama, dejándolo caer directo sobre el cuerpo de la chica. 

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste obligarme a verla a ella?

Peter se puso de pie y se giró para mirar a la chica, ésta seguía acostada en la cama. Tenía planeado mirarla con desprecio, incluso odio, pero al mirarla por más de dos segundos se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, su mirada estaba vacía y su respiración era totalmente nula: estaba muerta.

—¡Oh por Dios! Es-está… Está… muerta… —La señaló con un dedo índice tembloroso y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared—. Está muerta. ¡Tú la mataste!

—Así es.

Peter se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al suelo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo de aquella chica. Se había equivocado, Thor no la conocía, nunca antes la había visitado, sólo había entrado ahí para matarla, para alimentarse de ella hasta la muerte. 

Aquello era atroz, tan atroz como las violentas imágenes que le bombardearon el pensamiento sin piedad, casi tan atroz como los dos cuerpecitos tirados sobre la nieve, con las alas de colores pasteles de sus disfraces salpicadas de sangre… y la nieve cayendo si parar durante ese invierno, el invierno de su niñez… y los brazos fríos que lo acurrucaron… y aquel terrible designio: «Olvidarás.»

Peter cerró los ojos, apretó los dientes y se presionó las sienes con las palmas de las manos, hasta que su propia fuerza lo hizo jadear. Necesitaba algo que le permitiera agarrarse a la realidad, aunque fuera el dolor. No podía permitir que las alucinaciones lo ahogaran ahora, si lo hacía, estaba perdido. En ese momento, más que nunca, debía mantenerse cuerdo, porque nunca antes había estado tan consciente del peligro que corría, del peligro que corría junto a Thor. 

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque esto es lo que soy. —La voz de Thor era ronca y grave, sin una pisca de pena o remordimiento—. Me alimento de la vida de las personas.

—¡Pero no es verdad! —gritó Peter. Las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas y se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos; sus ojos seguían fijos en el cuerpo inerte de la chica pero su pensamiento estaba con el cuerpo de su padre en la fría sala del forense—. No necesitas matar. Podrías alimentarte de mí como lo has hecho hasta ahora, bebiendo sólo un poco de mí sangre. 

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso si esto es lo que soy? —Thor se acuclilló frente a él y lo miró a los ojos, impasible—. Soy un cazador y me gusta serlo. Nunca he sentido respeto por la vida humana, ¿por qué tendría que sentirlo ahora?

—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? —Peter había logrado apartar la vista del cadáver y ahora sus ojos inundados de lágrimas miraban con furia a Thor—. ¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo esto?

—Ahora puedes verlo con tus propios ojos, esto es lo que soy, un asesino. —Thor se puso de pie y extendió las manos a los costados de su cuerpo—. No es necesario que mate para sobrevivir, ¿sabes? Lo hago porque me gusta. Podría sobrevivir sorbiendo un poco de sangre de varias víctimas, un pequeño sorbo. Pero no lo hago, no me gusta. Siglos atrás, cuando no era más que un guerrero en mi tribu yo era un asesino, y hoy en día, como un vampiro, sigo siendo un asesino.

Peter negó con la cabeza, usó el puño de su chaqueta para secarse las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Aunque tambaleante, salió del departamento. No avanzó mucho hasta que Thor lo alcanzó, pero esta vez no lo obligó a volver, se limitó a caminar a su lado. 

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa —dijo cuando bajaron a la calle. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza, pero ahora la lluvia no parecía molestarlo, estaba absorto. 

—No. 

—Peter, ni siquiera sabes dónde estás —dijo Thor con paciencia, aunque seguía habiendo un tono frío y distante en su voz—. Este lugar es peligroso para alguien como tú, déjame llevarte de regreso. 

Peter paró de caminar y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo furioso. Lo estudió con la mirada en absoluto silencio, por varios minutos, y se dio cuenta con sus propios ojos del cambio que efectuaba la sangre en él: el color de su piel era mucho más natural, sus labios tenían un suave tono rojo y la iridiscencia de sus ojos azulinos no era tan llamativa, y comprendió que los cambios que había observado en él desde que lo conoció se debían a la sangre. 

—Así que es por eso que a veces te veías diferente, más…

—¿Más humano?

—Más natural —rectificó. Estiró la mano y acarició con la punta de los dedos la mejilla de Thor—. Y es la sangre la que te da calor.

—La sangre me permite robar vida por unas cuantas horas. 

—Dijiste que me contarías tu historia, así que hazlo —exigió Peter con firmeza, con una voz que indicaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta—. Quiero saber qué eres, porqué eres así. ¡Quiero saber toda la verdad!

—Supongo que no tengo más remedio. —Thor soltó un fuerte suspiro y envolvió la cintura de Peter con suavidad—. Pero para conocer esa parte de la historia debo llevarte a otro lugar.

—¡No más muertes por favor! —suplicó agarrando con ambas manos el cuello de la chaqueta negra de Thor—. No creo poder soportarlo. 

—Tranquilo, sólo voy a llevarte a mi lugar de reposo. Está cerca. —Mientras hablaba, comenzaron a elevarse muy lento. Peter se abrazó enseguida a su cuello y ocultó el rostro ahí—. Debes prometerme que mantendrás los ojos cerrados en todo momento. —Como respuesta, sólo sintió un asentimiento de cabeza.

 


	6. Capítulo V: El demonio vikingo

_ ¡Tú no eras humano cuando vivías! Naciste monstruo, y lo sabes. Cómo diablos puedes engañarte así. _

Anne Rice, El ladrón de cuerpos

  
  
  


No tardaron el llegar al edificio abandonado que usaba como guarida diurna, fue cosa de minutos para que depositara a Peter sobre el suelo frente a la puerta de entrada a su bóveda secreta. Había tomado el resguardo de proteger su ubicación exacta, porque revelar el lugar de descanso es la mayor insensatez que puede cometer alguien de su especie, sobre todo si es a un humano.

Ingresó el código tan rápido, que era virtualmente imposible que Peter lo hubiera alcanzado a ver, y la bóveda se abrió de forma instantánea. La cámara estaba iluminada con la luz de las lámparas de aceite que él mismo había encendido la noche anterior. El perfume del incienso aún se mantenía en el aire y les dio de lleno en el rostro cuando las puertas de abrieron. Le dejó la entrada al humano primero y siguió sus pasos dudosos y cautos con una mezcla de emoción y temor. Peter miraba todo a su alrededor como si estuviese en un sueño. 

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó con voz suave y entrecortada por la emoción.

—Es mi lugar de descanso durante el día.

—¿Durante el día? —preguntó dándose la vuelta para mirarlo—. Durante el día, cuando no te puedo ver, ¿estás aquí? ¿Esto es como tu santuario? ¿De verdad eres un dios de la muerte como dijo esa chica?

Thor caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, lo tiró con suavidad hasta que llegaron juntos hasta un diván forrado en piel de lobo y se sentaron sobre él, mirándose uno al otro, directo a los ojos. 

—Yo soy un ser nocturno —dijo lento, midiendo cada una de sus palabras en busca de la reacción del rubio—, un bebedor de sangre, lo que ustedes llaman un  _ vampiro _ .

—¿Lo que ustedes llaman? —preguntó dudoso, ladeando la cabeza sólo un poco—. Quiere decir que tú no te consideras a ti mismo un vampiro. 

—Yo soy sólo yo: Thor —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa mínima, la única de la noche—. Pero lo que quise decir es que yo ya existía hace siglos cuando los humanos empezaron a llamarnos por primera vez así. En mi época, a los seres como yo se les conocía como  _ berserker _ , demonios —clarificó. 

—¿Siglos dijiste? ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente? —Peter lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo; la impresión estaba tatuada en sus ojos—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que habías nacido en Noruega, ¿es verdad?

—Tenía veintiséis años cuando morí —admitió. Hizo una pausa larga, midiendo su reacción—. Pero eso pasó hace más de un milenio. 

—¡Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer. Tú... T-tú tienes... —Peter tartamudeó. Tuvo que respirar hondo hasta calmarse y ahí consiguió hablar de nuevo—. ¡Vaya! ¡Así que eres un vejestorio! —dijo soltando una carcajada espontánea, era la primera vez en toda la noche que se relajaba.

Pero así como Peter volvía a encontrar su habitual tranquilidad, Thor perdió toda la calma que había mostrado durante la noche. Su ceño se apretó en un gesto de molestia, su mirada se afiló y el brillo de sus ojos ahora era frío, letal. Se puso de pie y miró a Peter directo a los ojos, había algo salvaje, feroz y peligroso en su mirada. 

—¿Esto te parece gracioso? ¡Mírame! —gritó furioso, su voz hizo eco dentro de la cámara abovedada—. Soy un asesino, soy peligroso. —Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a levantarse. Su ceño estaba apretado, la ira bailaba en sus ojos azulinos y se reflejaba con la luz de las lámparas—. Si lo quisiera, podría destruirte en este preciso instante y reducir toda tu vida a la nada. 

—Pero tú no lo harías. ¡No puedes! —dijo Peter con suavidad. No había temor en su mirada ni en su voz. Estaba terriblemente tranquilo, con una confianza absoluta—. Porque tú me amas. 

Peter deshizo su fuerte agarre sólo para hacer él lo propio: le tomó el rostro por los costados, con mucha suavidad, y unió sus bocas en un beso apretado y emotivo, de puro sentimiento. Aunque la fuerza de Peter era incalculablemente menor, su agarre era mucho más inquebrantable que el que había usado Thor segundos atrás. La diferencia de fuerza no significaba nada. Peter tenía el control, siempre lo había tenido. 

—Veo que tienes demasiada seguridad en ti mismo. ¿No temes que podría dañarte? ¡Incluso sin querer hacerlo! —preguntó Thor cuando pudo liberarse del tentador beso—. Un día puede que no logre controlar mis instintos y te dañaré.

—Sé que no lo harás. Te conozco. Confió en ti. 

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces. —Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, pero se rehusó a separarse del cuerpo cálido de Peter—. Sólo has visto de mí la ilusión que yo he querido mostrarte. 

—Eso no es verdad, yo te conozco aquí —dijo Peter presionándole el pecho con la mano derecha. Su contacto fue cálido, extendió una ola de calor en su cuerpo incluso tocándolo por sobre la ropa—. Conozco tu alma.

—Incluso si eso fuera verdad, aún hay muchos peligros a los que te expongo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Convencerme de que debo alejarme de ti? —Peter lo miró con el ceño apretado, un gesto de duda y dolor—. Pierdes tu tiempo, no lo haré —dijo testarudo.

—¡Ah, Peter!

Thor soltó un suspiro largo, cansado, pero acarició las sienes del humano con ambas manos y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso, un contacto más húmedo y pasional. Se deleitó con el sabor dulzón de su boca, con la suavidad de sus labios, con el cosquilleo que le producía sentir su lengua recorrerle la boca y con la calidez del contacto que le entregaba un poco del calor que necesitaba su siempre frío cuerpo. 

Pero esta vez fue Peter quien cortó el contacto y alejándose unos centímetros, le susurró:

—Quiero que me sigas contando, Thor —pidió. En sus ojos podía verse reflejada la resolución, era como la noche que había exigido saber la verdad—. Dijiste que fuiste humano en un tiempo. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú no naciste así? ¿Te transformaste en un vampiro?

—Más bien me transformaron. Todo vampiro tiene un creador. —Soltó un nuevo suspiro y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sillón. Su mano estaba enlazada con la de Peter, pero éste no se sentó—. Unos viven con sus creadores, otros no los ven hace siglos y otros ya no tienen creador, pero todos tuvimos uno en algún momento. —Muy lentamente, el humano se dejó caer en el sillón a su lado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los iris azulinos, interesado—. Nuestro creador es como un maestro, un mentor en el mundo de las tinieblas, un padre o una madre… Y con tu creador se comparte un lazo inquebrantable. Un instinto sobrenatural te une a él, aunque tú no quieras.

—Entonces, ¿hay más vampiros?

—¡Por supuesto! Cientos, tal vez miles —dijo moviendo la cabeza—. Y todos ellos son muy peligrosos —puntualizó con voz grave y seria—. Los vampiros somos criaturas solitarias, egoístas, caprichosas y malvadas por naturaleza. La mayoría de ellos te matarían si supieran que eres importante para mí, el resto lo haría sólo por la sangre. 

—Pero no podrían hacerme daño, porque tú me protegerías, ¿verdad? —Peter se acomodó sobre el asiento, pasando una pierna hacia cada lado, así podía mirar de frente el perfil anguloso del rostro de Thor—. Además, ¿existen otros vampiros tan antiguos como tú?

—Claro que los hay. No somos muchos los verdaderos inmortales, pero los hay —dijo mirándolo con seriedad, para asegurarse que Peter le prestaba la debida atención. Esta era la revelación más importante que quería darle—. Yo conozco sólo tres inmortales más viejos que yo, y todos son extremadamente peligrosos. —Su voz era ahora apenas un murmullo; su cuidado en cada palabra denotaba la seriedad del tema—. Dos de ellos ya eran antiguos cuando yo nací a las tinieblas, el otro es mi hermano, aquel que fue hecho por mi creadora y con quien compartimos la misma sangre inmortal. 

—Tu creadora... ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

—Mi creadora se llamaba Frigga. Murió hace milenios —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Había un gesto indescifrable en su rostro; Peter no sabría decir si lo que percibía en su mirada era dolor o satisfacción—. De hecho, sólo vivió un par de siglos luego de convertirme.

—Pero... ¿los vampiros pueden morir?

—Sólo el fuego puede destruirnos, el fuego en una llama o en el sol —dijo indicando con el dedo las llamas que bailaban en las numerosas lámparas de aceite repartidas por toda la cámara—. Por eso somos criaturas de la noche.

—¿Y qué hay de las estacas, los ajos y los espejos?

—¡Esas son tonterías!

—Ya veo. —Peter guardó silencio por varios minutos, bajó la cabeza y reflexionó en silencio sobre todo lo que acababa de oír—. ¿Y cómo murió tu creadora? ¿Y cómo fue que te convirtieron en vampiro?

—Déjame contarte todo desde un principio, para que así puedas entender. 

Thor pocas veces antes le había contado la historia de su vida a alguien más, pero nunca había tenido a un humano como confidente. Lo pensó por varios minutos. ¿Era correcto? ¿Era seguro? ¿Era lo mejor para Peter? Ya se lo había preguntado antes y ahora tenía la certeza: sabía que no era correcto, pero era lo que debía hacer para que Peter entendiera el porqué de la decisión que había ido a comunicarle esa noche. 

—Yo era guerrero en mi tribu —empezó—, vivíamos en clanes pequeños, no más de un centenar de casas en cada aldea. Guiados por un Lord, un gran jefe guerrero, asesorados por un vidente y por los ancianos del clan. En aquellos tiempos no entendíamos nada de geografía, pero ahora sé que vivíamos en el borde norte del mundo, en lo que ahora es Noruega. Nuestros enemigos nos llamaban vikingos. 

—¿Eres un vikingo? ¿Esto es en serio? 

—Lo es —reconoció Thor con una sonrisa—. Pues nuestra aldea era apenas un caserío, pero para aquella época y aquella región, era un pueblo próspero. Estaba ubicado junto a una bahía, rodeado de bosques profundos, lo que nos permitía tener un pequeño mercado emergente muy famoso en la región. Yo era el joven guerrero más prometedor que se había visto en mis tierras en muchas generaciones, los demás miembros del clan depositaban una gran confianza en mí y como éramos vikingos, te podrás imaginar que había muchas peleas. 

—¿Mataste a mucha gente? —preguntó Peter, muy serio.

—Lo hice. Mi arma favorita era mi gran hacha de guerra y normalmente peleaba sin el escudo que luego se hizo famoso entre mi pueblo. Pero mi vida no era sólo guerrear. Yo también era el hijo del Lord de la región, Odín, y estaba destinado a heredar su tierra y gobernar su pueblo. —Ladeó el rostro para mirar a Peter, éste estaba fascinado escuchándolo y eso no sólo lo complació, sino que también lo hizo entristecer—. Mi padre tenía asesores que lo ayudaban y lo guiaban en el gobierno de nuestro pueblo, uno de ellos era Loki —continuó—. Él no era norteño como yo, había llegado a la casa de mi padre como un esclavo cuando era todavía un crío, pero demostró tal inteligencia, que mi padre lo educó como si fuera su propio hijo. Crecimos juntos, como hermanos de sangre. 

»Éramos muy unidos, aunque ambos destacábamos en talentos diferentes: yo era un guerrero y él en cambio era un astuto político. Muchas veces ayudó a mi padre a resolver pleitos de tierra e incumplimiento de las leyes, porque era sumamente diestro en esas cuestiones, y aunque Loki y yo nos queríamos muchísimo, siempre fuimos a la vez rivales —reconoció con algo de tristeza—. Con el paso del tiempo, mi fama creció al punto de ser considerado un guerrero legendario entre los de mi pueblo, y llegué a sentir que eso enfurecía cada vez más a Loki. «¡Eres un salvaje!» Me decía Loki siempre, y supongo que tenía razón… Yo tenía un don para la violencia y por eso la gente llegó a llamarme  _ berserker _ —pronunció en su lengua madre—. Esa fuerza fue la que la atrajo a ella. 

—¿A ella? Quieres decir a tu… ¿creadora?

Thor asintió con la cabeza, pero no volvió a hablar. Tenía el torso inclinado hacia adelante y apoyaba los antebrazos en las rodillas. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo usual, mirando concentradamente hacia el piso, pero en realidad veían hacia el pasado.  

—¿Thor? —Aunque no fue su intención, en la voz de Peter había preocupación. Puso la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Thor y lo apretó con suavidad, esto lo hizo reaccionar.

—Perdón, déjame continuar con el relato en orden, para que puedas entender —dijo Thor girando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, esto bastó para tranquilizarlo—. Los vikingos vivíamos para la guerra así como hoy en día un científico vive para sus investigaciones. Era una actividad a la que dedicábamos la vida entera, principalmente por la búsqueda de la gloria. 

»Todo hombre en Escandinavia era un guerrero, criado y entrenado para matar. Vivíamos en un mundo severo, donde sólo los fuertes sobrevivían. —Dio un suspiro hondo y miró hacia el techo—. Y como yo era el guerrero más fuerte de mi clan, tenía la gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros de protegerlos a todos, librar las batallas del pueblo. —Despegó la vista del techo para mirar a Peter—. Fue así que un día llegó un mensaje de auxilio al consejo de mi padre. Una bruja que vivía en lo profundo del bosque, decían, una hechicera que había regado de sangre y cadáveres los bosques del norte.

—¿Una bruja? —preguntó Peter, incrédulo. 

—¡Exacto! Eso era lo que creíamos en ese tiempo, la explicación que le dábamos lo incomprensible. Ella era en realidad una vampira. —Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia, pero desvió la mirada al frente y continuó con su relato—: Mi padre organizó una partida de caza, iríamos los mejores guerreros del clan, no más de veinte hombres. Loki le suplicó a mi padre que también lo dejara ir, estaba ansioso por demostrar que era un guerrero tan bueno como todos los demás. Mi padre lo sabía, y estuvo a punto de concederle su deseo, pero la noche antes de nuestra partida, yo me acerqué a hablarle y le rogué que no le permitiera salir de la aldea.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

—Yo había tenido un sueño, un sueño que interpreté como una mala señal. Nos vi a ambos muertos, nuestros cadáveres tendidos uno frente al otro, el pelo de Loki mezclándose con el mío, negro contra dorado, su piel más blanca que nunca, sus ojos verdes sin vida. —La voz de Thor era un murmullo apenas audible y el dolor era visible en su mirada—. Yo nunca le había pedido nada a mi padre antes, lo único que le pedí fue que mantuviera a mi hermano a salvo, así que él no pudo negarse. —Esbozó una sonrisa irónica y luego continuó—: cuando Loki se enteró, se puso hecho una furia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, él no podía desobedecer una orden de mi padre. Y sin embargo, me dolieron tantos sus palabras al minuto de despedirnos, la virulencia con que lanzó sus acusaciones, el rencor que parecía guardarme… Irónico. Aquellas palabras hirientes fue lo último que nos dijimos en vida. Él corrió hasta la entrada de la aldea tras mis pasos, su pelo negro humedeciéndose poco a poco por la nieve, sus ojos verdes apenas conteniendo el llanto, y esa endemoniada sonrisa tan suya… Incluso llorando era capaz de sonreír así. 

—¿Y qué pasó luego? —preguntó Peter con palabras medida. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar—. ¿Encontraron a la bruja?

—La encontramos. O ellas fue quien nos encontró a nosotros, más bien. —Thor hablaba con tono suave, pero serio y sin emoción palpable, como si estuviera contando una historia que le había ocurrido a otra persona—. Ella no nos temía. Muy probablemente sabía que estábamos cazándola, pero ella conocía bien sus capacidades y las nuestras, y sabía que nosotros no representábamos ningún peligro. La buscamos por lo profundo del bosque, internándonos en lugares donde sólo vivían los dioses, según nuestras creencias, usando perros de caza para encontrarla.  

»Yo estaba ansioso por pelear, era joven y estúpido y quería demostrar mi fuerza. Quería ser un héroe, así que sobre exigí a los hombres que me acompañaban, persiguiéndola sin descanso —dijo sonriendo con cierto orgullo infantil. El brillo de la emoción se reflejaba ahora en la superficie de sus ojos—. La primera vez que la vimos fue en plena noche, cuando acampábamos en mitad del bosque, parapetados entre unos salientes rocosos, y no tuvimos dudas que se trataba de la bruja. Se acercó a nuestra fogata sin una pisca de miedo, más bien parecía divertida con nosotros. Lanzó por los aires a nuestros guerreros más fuertes como si fueran niños, se paseó entre nuestras hachas y nuestras espadas como si fuera el viento travieso de la primavera, nadie pudo tocarla hasta que de un movimiento rápido, yo llegué a cortarle sólo una de sus numerosas y largas trenzas con mi daga. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró con sus ojos avellana relampagueantes antes de desaparecer frente a nuestros ojos, riendo. Yo lo supe en ese momento; jamás volvería vivo.  

—Pero te equivocaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter con mucha suavidad.

—No lo hice —Thor negó con la cabeza—. Lo que un guerrero vikingo más anhela en la vida es morir en el campo de batalla, obtener una muerte gloriosa que nos permita entrar al Valhalla. Hasta esa noche yo había llegado a creer que jamás conocería a un enemigo tan formidable que me diera esta muerte gloriosa. ¡Qué equivocado estuve!

—¿Tu creadora fue ese enemigo formidable que te ofreció una muerte gloriosa? 

—Sí y no —aceptó—. Mi creadora me dio la muerte, pero no fue la muerte gloriosa en el campo de batalla que yo había soñado. 

—¿Y entonces cómo fue?

—Después de esa noche que desapareció en el bosque, seguimos su rastro hasta encontrar la cueva donde dormía. Ella estaba sentada en el interior, parecía estar bordando sobre una tela preciosa a la luz de la fogata que había frente a ella. Creíamos que la habíamos atrapado desprevenida, pero no fue así. Entramos gritando, blandiendo hachas y antorchas, azuzando a los perros, pero ella ni siquiera levantó la vista, siguió perdida en su bordado. Esa noche tenía el pelo suelto, largo y rizado, de un dorado oscuro como el tuyo, Peter, con una mirada bondadosa y una sonrisa tranquila como las tuyas. —Thor lo miró con ojos llenos de amor, sonriendo—. La luz de las llamas sacaba chispas a sus ojos serenos y resplandecían sobre sus largos brazos blancos. En ese momento no tuve dudas de que ella en verdad no era humana. Y si hubiera tenido alguna duda, cuando empezó a matar a todos a mi alrededor ya no pude dudar más. Cayeron como moscas aplastadas por la mano de un gigante hasta que yo fui el único que permaneció en pie.

»Le asesté mi mejor golpe con la espada, un golpe que sólo alguien con sentidos más agudos que los míos podría haber esquivado, pero ella se esfumó en el aire, frente a mis ojos y apareció justo a mis espaldas. Me sostuvo el brazo derecho con tanta fuerza que me vi obligado a soltar mi espada y fijó su otra mano en mi nuca, donde me inmovilizó. «Eres perfecto para la eternidad» me susurró en el oído. Yo traté de liberarme usando todas mis fuerzas, y ahí me di cuenta que todo era inútil. —Su voz ahora era sólo un débil murmullo, opacado hasta por el sonido del crepitar de las llamas o de una respiración muy fuerte—. Yo era un hombre duro, fiero, un auténtico guerrero, pero nada me preparó para lo que iba a experimentar a manos de ella.

»No supe qué pasó exactamente, sólo sentí que ella se aproximaba cada vez más a mi cuello y yo no me podía liberar. Nunca había sentido esa impotencia en toda mi vida, estaba paralizado por su fuerza abrumadora y por el terror. Cuando su respiración me rozó la piel del cuello, sentí el aguijonazo, un dolor que quemaba y extasiaba al mismo tiempo —le explicó, aunque sabía que Peter entendía a la perfección de lo que le hablaba—. Me desvanecí debido a la pérdida de sangre y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Desperté hasta la noche siguiente, ardiendo en fiebre, débil y enfermo, y cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba frente a mí, mirándome con una mirada llena de interés y la misma sonrisa indescifrable que tenía la primera vez que la vi. 

»Pero a pesar de estar débil, me incorporé y traté de luchar nuevamente, busqué desesperado algo con qué defenderme y sólo encontré un atizador de hierro que ella me quitó con facilidad de las manos. «Ahora estoy segura que tú eres el indicado» me dijo, aunque yo no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. —Con cada palabra que decía, su voz se elevaba un poco más, movida por la emoción—. Volví a sentir el aguijonazo en el cuello y aquel dolor exquisito, pero yo estaba muy débil y en sólo segundos quedé al borde de la muerte. Sentía que estaba desfalleciendo, lo sentía en cada célula de mi cuerpo, era como si la vida hubiera sido extraída de mí. Pero cuando creí que moría, volví a sentir vida otra vez en mí. Y me di cuenta que había un líquido espeso y delicioso en mi boca y que yo estaba bebiendo de él. No sabía lo que era, sólo que era un fuego que bajaba por mi garganta y que a cada trago me daba más y más vida. 

—Era la sangre. 

—Era su sangre —acordó Thor—. «Bebe» me dijo ella y yo le obedecí hasta que llegó el minuto en que aquel delicioso manjar fue apartado de mi boca y quedé ciego y sediento, con deseos incontrolables de aquel delicioso líquido, completamente ebrio de éxtasis. Ahí abrí los ojos de nuevo y contemplé el mundo otra vez, todo era nuevo, diferente, maravilloso. Ella me lo explicó todo: Frigga se llamada, había pasado años buscando el reemplazo de sus hijos muertos en la guerra. Luego me contó qué éramos, cómo debíamos vivir, qué hacíamos, cuáles eran nuestros peligros, todo. —Se sentía extraño, nunca le había abierto su alma de esa forma a nadie y ahora descubrió que se sentía desahogado, más liviano—. Pasamos juntos en esa cueva casi un mes, aprendiendo sobre mi nueva naturaleza y las potencialidades de mi cuerpo sobrenatural, hasta el día en que llegó mi hermano.

—¿Hermano? ¿Te refieres a Loki?

—Verás… Mi creadora había visto en mi alma, sabía qué era lo que yo más añoraba, y supo que yo jamás sería feliz si no tenía a mi hermano a mi lado —explicó—. Así que una noche, sin que yo me enterara, atacó la aldea y secuestró a Loki de la mismísima casa de mi padre. Cuando yo llegué esa noche a la cueva después de cazar me encontré con Frigga sentada frente a la fogata, peinando con una delicadeza maternal el negro cabello de Loki. 

»Yo lo miré impactado, no podía moverme de la impresión. Loki estaba vivo aún, temblando de pavor entre las manos de aquella criatura monstruosa y bella. Ella me miró y sonrió tan dulcemente, susurrándome que ahora seríamos una familia, que ella por fin había encontrado a sus hijos. Yo le supliqué con lágrimas en mis ojos que permitiera a Loki volver a la aldea, pero ella sólo se rio en mi cara y esa misma noche lo transformó en uno de los nuestros. Él me odió por eso, me culpó a mí. 

»Después de su transformación, se volvió salvaje, iracundo e indómito. No volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada de desdén. Solía marcharse por largas temporadas, pero siempre volvía junto a su creadora. El vínculo es demasiado fuerte. Irrompible. Y Frigga estaba encantada con él, ambos tenían el mismo apetito voraz, un sentido amoral de las cosas, una fascinación con la carnicería. Fue a Loki a quien le enseñó todos sus trucos, aunque sé que ella nos amó a los dos. 

»A pesar de todo aquello, vivimos juntos, los tres, por casi un siglo, hasta el día en que Frigga murió. Luego de su muerte, ambos nos separamos y cada vez que nos hemos vuelto a ver, sólo ha sido para pelear. 

—¿Y cómo murió tu creadora?

—Simplemente se cansó de la eternidad. Ella tenía tan sólo quinientos años cuando decidió que quería marcharse para siempre, morir. Loki se enfureció tanto cuando nos dijo esto, que se marchó, pero yo me quedé con ella, esparcí sus cenizas a los cuatro vientos luego de que el fuego la redujera a la nada. —Ahora el dolor en su voz era palpable. Era innegable que un potente lazo de cariño había con su creadora, a pesar de haber transcurrido casi un milenio de su muerte—. La mayoría de los vampiros no pueden soportar el peso de la eternidad. Demasiado cambio, pierdes tu asidero en el mundo y el saber que te alimentas de las vidas humanas derriba la consciencia de los más fuertes. Sólo unos cuantos logran sobrevivir más allá del par de siglos, y son aun los menos lo que pueden ser llamados  _ Hijos de los Milenios _ . 

»Creo que haber sido un guerrero me ha ayudado a sobrellevar todos estos siglos, pero cada uno tiene su propia manera de enfrentar el paso del tiempo. Loki lo lleva con odio; sólo sobrevive porque nunca consentirá morir antes que yo —dijo en un suspiro, lento, hondo y cansado—. Pero si hay algo en lo que están de acuerdo todos los seres como yo, es que lo daríamos todo por volver a ser humanos, por haber podido gozar de una vida normal, morir junto a una familia y que nuestra vida tuviera algún sentido. 

Un silencio denso cayó entre ambos, sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego dentro de las lámparas enormes, como platos llenos de aceite ardiendo. Thor miró las llamas concentradamente por varios minutos, dejando que el fuego se reflejara en el azul frío de sus ojos. 

—Para mí ya es tarde, esa posibilidad jamás podrá existir —dijo después de un rato—. Pero tú todavía estás a tiempo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —La voz de Peter reflejaba pánico. 

—Fue un error haberme acercado a ti. Tú y yo vivimos en tiempos diferentes, en realidades diferentes —respondió serio, pero conteniendo las emociones—. Fue sólo un sueño. 

—¿Un sueño dices? —Peter lo miró horrorizado. Se puso de pie rápido y movió la cabeza, negando—. Lo único que se interpone entre nosotros, Thor, eres tú.

—Sea como sea, mi decisión está tomada. —Seguía sentado impasible sobre el sillón. Su voz decía que no había vuelta atrás—. No nos volveremos a ver. 

—No puedes hacerme esto. ¡Tú no…!

—Yo sé lo que necesitas, créeme —lo interrumpió Thor—. Tienes mucho por lo que vivir, Peter, te faltan muchas cosas por hacer. ¿No querías viajar por todo el mundo junto a Tony? ¿No querías ser un cantante reconocido? Tienes un futuro prometedor en tu carrera. Pero mi intromisión en tu vida te ha dejado paralizado. Podrías viajar, mudarte al extranjero, tal vez a Europa, ahí hay muchas más oportunidades para un cantante de tu perfil, estoy seguro que tendrás mucho éxito. Podrás encontrar a una buena mujer, que te merezca, y con ella podrás formar tu propia familia —dijo con voz apretada por las emociones que contenía—. Y cuando seas anciano, y estés rodeado por tus hijos y nietos, te darás cuenta que yo tenía razón. 

—Toda la noche he tenido que escucharte decir que yo no te conozco… ¿Pero sabes qué, Thor? —respondió con voz dura, casi arrogante—. El único aquí que no sabe ni mierda, eres tú —dijo señalándolo con el índice, un gesto insolente que lo hizo arrugar el ceño—. Eso no es lo que yo quiero. ¡Esa no es mi vida! —gritó enfurecido. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas y su voz se oía ronca, pero continuó—: Todo lo que acabas de describir, es lo que tú hubieras querido. Pero yo no soy así, yo sólo te quiero a ti. 

—Estás ciego ahora. Por culpa de la sangre que te doy, por culpa del hechizo que ejercemos los de mi especie en todos los humanos. —Se puso de pie con calma, tranquilo, y lo miró estoico—. Por eso soy yo quien debe tomar esta decisión por ti, porque a diferencia tuya, yo puedo ver claramente lo que es correcto. 

—Todo lo que has hecho esta noche es sólo un gran teatro para lograr hacerme desistir de ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó Peter con melancolía y rabia—. Matar a esa chica frente a mis ojos, todo este discurso del guerrero asesino y la vida… —Lo señaló con la mano extendida en un gesto de desprecio—. Pero te equivocaste en algo. ¡Yo no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente! 

—Esa decisión no te corresponde a ti —dijo inalterable. Parecía de hierro, ninguna de las palabras de Peter habían logrado afectarlo o conmoverlo—. Prepárate, porque ahora te iré a dejar al departamento de Tony, de donde nunca debiste salir.

—No te atrevas, Thor. ¡No lo hagas!

Peter trató de negarse, pero fue inútil. Thor lo cargó entre sus brazos y cuando se dio cuenta ya se desplazaban a gran velocidad por el aire. Estaba a punto de amanecer, el color del cielo había empezado a adquirir un tono violáceo, la lluvia había cesado y el aire nocturno no era tan frío. Peter lloraba, por el efecto del aire entrando a sus ojos a causa de la velocidad a la que viajaban, pero también por la pena, el dolor y la desilusión que sentía en ese momento. 

Al cabo de varios minutos, fue depositado con suavidad en el balcón del departamento que compartía con Tony Stark, pero él se negaba a despegarse del cuello de Thor. 

—Voy a irme de tu vida para siempre —le dijo Thor mientras lo tomaba de los brazos con la fuerza justa para deshacer el abrazo—. Sólo espero que cuando todo esto pase y recuperes tu vida normal otra vez, no me odies. —Ahora su voz reflejaba el dolor que sentía, se había quebrado—. Porque en ese momento verás la perversión y oscuridad que había detrás de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos —susurró depositando un suave beso en la mejilla derecha del rubio—. Pero recuerda... Lo hice por amor. Porque tú me cautivaste de tal forma, que perdí toda sensatez. 

—¡Eres un cobarde! —gritó Peter furioso, apartándose de él—. Me cuentas toda esta historia del gran guerrero vikingo y al final resulta que no eres más que un cobarde, asustado de seguir lo que le dice su corazón. 

—Basta... ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?

—¡Claro que lo es! Estás escogiendo el camino fácil, donde no arriesgas nada. 

—No importa lo que digas, mi decisión no va a cambiar. 

—No...

—Adiós, Peter. No te preocupes, con el tiempo lo olvidarás y tu vida volverá a la normalidad. Olvidarás… —susurró el aire, porque él ya se había esfumado. 

 


	7. Capítulo VI: El lobo errante

_ Yo sigo adelante noche tras noche. Me alimento de los que cruzan mi camino. Pero toda mi pasión se fue con su pelo dorado. Soy un espíritu de carne preternatural. Enajenado. Incambiable. Vacío. _

Anne Rice, Entrevista con el vampiro.

  
  
  


Thor estaba en medio de un pub en una de las tantas callejuelas exactamente iguales de Estambul, muy cerca del Cuerno de Oro, del que podía percibir su pesado olor salino a través de las paredes metálicas del local. Bailaba en el centro de la pista, rodeado de pequeños y frágiles cuerpos humanos, llenos de vida, llenos de sangre. Su calor se le hacía placentero, sus aromas eran tentadores, sus pensamientos eran intrigantes. La oscuridad dominaba el ambiente y las personas, ebrias y apretujadas, no reparaban demasiado en aquel extraño joven en medio de ellos, demasiado imponente, demasiado atrayente, de una belleza sobrehumana.

Él era uno de los antiguos, no tenía hace siglos la imperiosa necesidad de cazar que torturaba a los jóvenes de su especie, aunque ahora su hambre de sangre humana se había visto renovada. Había días en los que se sentía como si recién hubiera nacido a las tinieblas y el hambre que lo invadía era tan brutal que creía que perdería la razón. Esos episodios de descontrol por lo general estaban provocados por alguna característica en la víctima que despertaba su sed: el pelo dorado o los ojos azules. 

No era ningún idiota, sabía que la sed era provocada por el deseo que sentía por Peter Quill, ese humano que había irrumpido en su vida y la había puesto de cabezas. Ni siquiera en sus primeros años se había sentido tan fuera de sí como se sentía ahora. Sólo Loki era capaz de desestabilizarlo así, pero eso era diferente. Loki lo volvía loco. 

Se apartó de la muchedumbre de golpe, el hambre que sentía se había renovado con sólo recordarlo; esa noche necesitaba cazar y ya había encontrado a su presa. Se guardó las dos manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia la salida, pero tuvo el recaudo de pasar junto a la barra, esta vez no despegó la mirada azulina de los ojos impresionados del chico que sabía lo había mirado toda la noche. Le lanzó una sonrisa relampagueante de caninos escondidos mientras pasaba a su lado y obtuvo un sonrojo como recompensa.

Caminó a grandes y seguras zancadas hasta salir del pub. El bullicio de la música y las conversaciones fueron reemplazados por el ruido de los automóviles y el olor y la humedad flotante del mar. Miró hacia todas direcciones sólo con el rabillo del ojo mientras apoyaba la espalda contra la pared, esperando. Había demasiada gente en las calles a pesar de la hora y eso no era conveniente, tendría que alejarse un poco más, buscar un lugar más apartado y menos concurrido, tal vez el callejón a mitad de cuadra sería una buena opción para…

La puerta se abrió de pronto y dejó salir al rubio de la barra, en sus ojos verdosos había cierto grado de desesperación e intranquilidad cuando miró sin disimulo en todas direcciones, buscándolo. Pero cuando lo vio recostado contra la pared de ladrillos, pareció perder todo valor y bajó la mirada, avergonzado. 

—Te habías demorado —le dijo Thor tratando de ayudarlo. Si esperaba a que el chico tomara la iniciativa, tendría que esperar toda la noche. Al parecer sus ansias por morir no eran tantas—. Creí que ya no vendrías.

—¿Me estabas esperando? —La ilusión en la voz suave y tímida del chico era evidente. Se animó a levantar la mirada y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los azules, un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero.

—Claro —respondió con voz grave y segura. Se despegó de la muralla y caminó muy lento hasta quedar a palmos del rostro del rubio—. ¿Qué más iba a hacer si no?

—Aún no me lo creo… —susurró el chico con un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas. Ese color rosado pálido estaba formado por miles de minúsculas venas que se habían llenado de sangre de un momento a otro. Un milagro que no pasó desapercibido para sus ojos sobrenaturales—. Esto es como un sueño. 

Notó cómo el rubio recorría su rostro con la mirada y cómo sus ojos verdes se detenían en su boca estirada en una sonrisa. Su boca era generosa, pero era una boca que cuando sonreía, cuidaba de no mostrar los dientes más de la cuenta, generalmente era sólo un estirar de labios.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Thor al tiempo que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y caminaba con él a paso tranquilo, como si fueran una pareja de amantes cualquiera. El chico no se resistió, al contrario, sonreía mientras se dejaba guiar. Sus ojos verdes iban perdidos en las profundidades marinas de los iris contrarios, por eso no fue consciente de que éste lo guiaba a un callejón hasta que la oscuridad en el lugar lo hizo intranquilizarse. 

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó mirando en todas direcciones—. ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Tranquilo, es sólo un atajo. —Se agachó un poco para poder susurrar esas palabras en el oído del rubio, y al hacerlo, sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por el aroma a perfume barato y sudor que lo envolvía—. Un atajo al paraíso o al infierno. 

No estaba bromeando, definitivamente si existía el cielo o el infierno, esa noche el rubio iría a parar a uno de ellos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Quiero irme de aquí. —El chico trató de alejarse de su cuerpo, de quitarse el brazo con el que le envolvía los hombros, pero sólo ahí se dio cuenta que su extremidad parecía ser de piedra: dura, fría, pesada, inhumana. El pavor lo inmovilizó—. ¿Qué eres tú? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, aterrado.

—Ya te lo dije, soy tu pasaje al otro mundo. 

—No… ¡No! 

El chico luchó desesperado por librarse de su brazo. Sus instintos despertaron en cuanto vio sus ojos y percibió su aura asesina, se trataba de un instinto de supervivencia tan primario que lo hacía reaccionar ante ese peligro desconocido. Él lo soltó por pura diversión, le gustaba sentirse como un cazador, le gustaba cuando su víctima luchaba desesperadamente por conservar su vida, porque le recordaba a las batallas que libraba cuando era todavía humano y a la impotencia que había sentido cuando fue cazado por el ser sobrenatural que lo transformó.

El chico corrió, tan desesperado y aterrado que no se percató de que corría directo hacia el fondo del callejón sin salida, encerrándose solo dentro de una trampa mortal. 

Él miró la penumbra del callejón donde la figura delgada del rubio iba dando tumbos, pero sus ojos depredadores veían con claridad a pesar de la espesura de la oscuridad. Se movió tras sus pasos tan rápido, que para el ojo humano pudo haber parecido que se teletransportaba. Aprovechó las sombras para moverse con tanto sigilo que ni siquiera otro inmortal pudo haberlo escuchado mientras acechaba. Su cuerpo masculino se movía con gestos felinos y depredadores. 

Capturarlo le resultó casi divertido. Justo en el instante en que el chico veía con terror e impotencia la pared de concreto al final del callejón, él se paró por detrás y lo sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros. Permitió que el rubio se diera la vuelta sólo para ver el brillo del miedo en sus ojos verdes, pero aún lo sostenía entre sus poderosos brazos. Lo levantó del suelo con una facilidad sorprendente y el chico, presa de la desesperación, luchó una última vez, pateándolo inútilmente.  

En la mente de aquel muchacho sólo se agolpaban un montón de pensamientos confusos y frenéticos que pudo leer sin problemas gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales. «¿Qué es él? ¿Qué va a hacerme? ¿Por qué a mí?» Pero entre tanta confusión, su mente también elaboraba una única y terrible certeza: había llegado el momento de su muerte. 

Era excitante ese momento en que leía la mente de su víctima y sabía que estaban conscientes de que había llegado su fin, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Por primera vez en la noche se permitió sonreír amplio, ahora estaba en su ambiente y no le importaba que el muchacho viera sus afilados colmillos. Sentía entre las manos ese cuerpo joven y lleno de vida, vibrando, latiendo, henchido de sangre, que no hacía otra cosa más que despertar su sed. Se había transformado en un depredador insaciable. 

—¡No! Por favor… —suplicó el chico, pero su súplica era carente de convicción; sabía que ya no tenía esperanzas—. No quiero morir.

Acercó los labios a su cuello y mordió la arteria que sobresalía en el costado izquierdo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. De inmediato, la sangre le inundó la boca; espesa, aromática y cálida, con ese gusto a hierro inconfundible. Le recordó un poco al rocío salino que rodeaba la ciudad antigua como un velo que estropeaba todo lo que tocaba.

No succionó la sangre de golpe, los años le habían enseñado a aletargar el proceso, a retrasar la muerte y disfrutar de la placentera sensación. Le gustaba compartir un último e íntimo momento con su víctima, dándose el tiempo de saborear los recuerdos de su mente al igual que lo hacía con su sangre. Mantuvo el delicioso elixir dentro de su boca por varios segundos, degustándola en el paladar; las notas saladas y fuertes contrastaban a la perfección con otras más dulces y suaves, casi imperceptibles por sobre la intensidad de las notas agrias que se acoplaban tan bien al sabor metálico. Su víctima soltó un gemido y él tragó el espeso líquido escarlata que bajó por su garganta. En ese momento, abrió los ojos y junto con la sangre le absorbió la vida.

Cuando lo soltó, el cuerpo del rubio resbaló pesado entre sus brazos y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. El muchacho aún tenía los ojos abiertos, pero sus pupilas verdes estaban desprovistas de vida. Su cuerpo quedó tirado encima del suelo mugroso del callejón con las piernas torcidas y los brazos abiertos, como una muñeca rota. 

Él bajó la mirada otra vez al cuerpo inerte del muchacho, se acuclilló cerca de su rostro y le pasó una mano por el pelo, despejándole la frente. Su pelo rubio que antes le había atraído, ahora estaba enmarañado gracias a su inútil intento por liberarse y la suciedad del suelo del callejón se le pegaba a las delgadas hebras y le opacaba el brillo. ¿O era la vida que se iba de su cuerpo la que producía ese efecto? 

Así era de efímera la vida. 

Miraba ensimismado el cadáver del muchachito cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo en ese callejón. Todos sus sentidos sobrenaturales se pusieron alerta; le bastó una milésima de segundo para saber que el intruso era otro vampiro, uno tanto o más antiguo que él, y que cerraba su mente bajo llave para no ser espiado.

El intruso avanzó, acercándose por su espalda. Ahora sus pasos resonaban en el silencio del callejón para hacerse notar. Thor reconoció esa forma tranquila y cautelosa de caminar, los pasos largos y suaves, tan parecidos a los de un lobo vagabundo, y supo exactamente de quien se trataba. 

El bebedor de sangre que salió a la luz era un ser alto, esbelto y de tez pálida, de pelo largo y negro como la noche, con un par de ojos verdes que no habían perdido ni un ápice de su antigua fiereza y una sonrisa pícara que le curvaba los labios. A pesar de la fuerza masculina que desprendía, sus facciones en conjunto tenían delicadeza, una armonía especial que lo hacía ser extraordinariamente bello. Una vez que lo mirabas, no podías apartar los ojos de él, menos cuando sonreía así, travieso, como si escondiera un secreto o una promesa.

—¡Ah, Constantinopla! —dijo el recién llegado, sin que el tono grave de su voz pudiera ocultar la furia salvaje y el odio que latían en su interior—. Siempre Constantinopla… ¿Por qué será que siempre vuelves a este lugar, hermano?

Thor se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y lo detalló. Hace casi cuatrocientos años que no lo veía, y le sorprendió que a pesar de la antigüedad que tenía y de los años que había permanecido alejado de su tierra natal, Loki seguía oliendo a invierno, a mar, a niebla y a nieve imperecedera. Era tan sólo un mes menor, pero infinitamente más malvado. 

—Loki, hermano.

Thor lo observó de arriba abajo, sin reparos. Loki iba vestido con la misma elegancia que siempre lo caracterizó, con un traje negro hecho a mano que le ceñía la delgada cintura, resaltaba la esbeltez de su cuerpo y la palidez pura de su piel. Demasiado bello para pasar por humano, porque su belleza era sobrehumana. 

Siempre había creído que su hermano estaba mejor predispuesto a su naturaleza vampírica. Loki jamás había sentido las aprensiones moralistas que le torturaban la conciencia a él, no parecía encontrar razones para preocuparse por los seres humanos, no le interesaba camuflarse entre ellos, porque para él, los humanos eran sólo una presa más, como ganado. Loki era más frío, más despiadado; mucho mejor vampiro. Él por el contrario, prefería internarse en los bosques profundos, donde no hubiera hombres en kilómetros a la redonda, vagar en soledad bajo la sombra de los troncos milenarios sintiendo las hojas caídas bajo sus pies desnudos, escuchando al dios del trueno resonando en las tormentas, bañándose con agua de lluvia en compañía sólo del viento y las estrellas. Dormía enterrado directamente en la tierra o en lo profundo de alguna caverna solitaria.

—Así que tienes una nueva mascota… —dijo Loki antes de lanzar una carcajada seca y hostil—. En verdad no puedo entender cuál es el atractivo que les encuentras a los humanos.

Era un malnacido, pero un malnacido muy astuto. Había escogido las palabras justas para provocarlo, para inducirlo a pensar en las cosas importantes para él y poder sacarle cualquier información que le fuera de utilidad. Thor estaba plenamente consciente de las intenciones de su hermano, pero eso no significaba que tuviera la fuerza para detenerlo. Cerró su mente bajo siete llaves, intentando evitar que Loki le leyera el pensamiento, aunque sabía de antemano que no lo lograría. Después de todo, él siempre había sido mejor con esos juegos mentales.

─Ya veo… así que su nombre es Peter, Peter Quill, un cantante, un hombre que te recuerda tanto a Frigga… ─dijo Loki con una sonrisa macabra, extrayendo cada pensamiento de su mente como si estuviera leyendo un libro abierto─. ¡Oh! Así que es por eso que no lo has querido convertir. Para que no se caiga el velo. 

─¡Fuera de mi mente, cabrón!

La respuesta de su hermano fue una risotada justo en su cara. Ni siquiera intentó disimular el desprecio que le tenía.

─¡Oh, Thor, Thor… Tranquilo! No he venido para hacerte la guerra, hermano. Después de todo, yo no tengo ningún interés en tus recuerdos. Ya averigüé lo que quería saber. ─Se encogió de hombros en un gesto muy casual, muy humano, demasiado extraño en él que siempre había sido un monstruo─. Sólo me intrigaba el hecho de que no lo hayas convertido aún, dada tu predilección por crear herederos. 

Loki caminó con los brazos caídos y sueltos a los costados de su cuerpo, algo desgarbado, hasta pararse justo frente a Thor, su postura corporal anunciaba que no tenía miedo, que incluso no consideraba necesario ponerse en guardia al estar junto a él, ¿acaso lo estaba subestimando? Lo miró directo a los ojos unos segundos, con la sonrisa de bufón tatuada en la boca, se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada al cadáver. Thor reprimió el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo al verlo realizar ese gesto, al sentir el perfume que emanaba su piel, al tenerlo tan cerca. 

—Un castaño… —comentó Loki como por casualidad—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende, hermano? —El tono de su voz hizo sonar el título como si fuera un insulto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Loki? ¿No tienes a algún pobre diablo que mortificar? ¿Algún neófito que exterminar?

Todo vampiro era errante y solitario, por esencia, son vagabundos de los siglos, pero Loki era nómada de dentro y de siempre. Que Thor supiera, nunca había transformado a nadie y no se había asentado nunca, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Frigga. No era más que una letal sombra vagabunda que regaba muerte a su paso. No mataba por hambre o placer, mataba por deporte, y sus presas favoritas eran los vampiros neófitos, Thor lo sabía bien. 

—De momento no hay ninguno que valga la pérdida de mi tiempo —reconoció con cierto tono de aburrimiento en la voz—. Además, tengo otros planes en mente, unos planes mucho más interesantes… 

Su sonrisa, fría y retorcida, hizo que a Thor se le erizara el vello de los brazos, y él no era alguien que se impresionara con facilidad. Algo fatídico estaba por ocurrir, lo presentía en sus entrañas. Nunca salía nada bueno teniendo a Loki cerca y esta vez no iba a permitir que se entrometiera, no cuando se trataba de Peter. 

Para él, Peter Quill era la criatura más preciada en este mundo, y por él estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso batirse contra un bebedor de sangre igual de antiguo y letal, aunque eso significara matar a Loki, quien era su hermano de sangre.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a Peter —advirtió—, o esta vez no dudaré en matarte, hermano.

Ellos habían compartido la sangre de Frigga, la madre que los creó a ambos. Era un vínculo muy poderoso, tan sagrado, que a pesar de odiarse mutuamente, ni una sola vez en todos los años que llevaba vagando por el mundo había considerado matarlo, y sabía que para Loki era igual. Matar a otro vampiro, a un miembro de tu especie, era un crimen, pero matar a un miembro de tu nido era una abominación, algo tan prohibido que incluso Loki era capaz de respetar. Pero por Peter, estaba dispuesto a ver arder el mundo entero.

—Esa es mi advertencia, Loki, si te atreves a hacerle daño, te mataré. 

—Hermano… —respondió Loki riendo—. Tú no tienes las agallas. Ambos lo sabemos.


	8. Capítulo VII: Degradé

 

_ Pero existía un infierno, y a donde quiera que fuéramos, yo estaba en él. _

Anne Rice, Entrevista con el vampiro

  
  


Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y el cielo ya había empezado a oscurecer. Quizá para las siete fuera noche cerrada. 

A esas horas ya había parado de nevar, pero la ventisca había dejado una acumulación de nieve de más de 30 cm en las calles. Peter ya había resbalado en tres ocasiones, en dos de ellas había terminado de bruces en el suelo. Su pantalón de jeans estaba empapado y tenía un corte en la rodilla derecha, ahí donde se hirió la piel al caer sobre piedrecillas. La sangre hizo que la tela, endurecida por el frío, se le pegara a la piel herida y le incomodara al caminar, por lo que rengueaba un poco. Se abrazaba el cuerpo con ambas manos, porque el único abrigo que tenía era un sweater de hilo fino, ahora humedecido por la nieve. 

Creía estar cerca de la estación de metro, frente al Ministerio de Comercio e Industria, aunque no podría asegurarlo, sólo sabía que caminaba absorto y que los demás transeúntes se daban la vuelta para mirarlo. Murmuraba para sus adentros palabras ininteligibles con la mirada perdida. La gente lo dio por loco.

No había vuelto al departamento que compartía con Tony desde hace tres días, y las últimas dos noches las había pasado a la intemperie. Su aspecto era lamentable. Ahora las voces habían vuelto; peor que antes, mil veces peor. Tony estaba muy preocupado, lo sabía. Seguía sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero podía ver el miedo en sus ojos vivaces cada vez que lo miraba. Tal vez tenía miedo de que se suicidara. Y tal vez tenía toda la razón del mundo para temer. Si esos malditos sueños seguían por un día más, se buscaría una pistola y se volaría la tapa de los sesos de una buena vez.

—Thor… ¿Dónde estás? —murmuró—. Ven a buscarme, te necesito. Ya no quiero soñar más.

Sabía que Thor podía escucharlo. Él mismo se lo había explicado, lo recordaba bien, no era parte de su imaginación como las voces y los sueños, Thor había dicho: «Ahora la sangre que intercambiamos crea un vínculo entre nosotros. Puedo sentirte. ¡Dónde sea!» Pero ahora que lo llamaba, ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca, no aparecía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se había ido tan lejos que no era capaz de oírlo? ¿Había cerrado sus oídos sobrehumanos para no oír su llamada? ¿O acaso todo había sido una mentira?

—¡Thor, responde! —gritó, sin que le importaran las miradas que atrajo sobre sí—. Tienes que venir. Tienes que parar las pesadillas. 

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado sin él. Sólo sabía que Thor lo había abandonado, solo, a su suerte. Lo había dejado solo con sus pesadillas, y todo después de jurarle amor eterno e incondicional. Había creído que para un inmortal el  _ para siempre _ duraría un poco más.

—¡Pero qué idiota eres, Peter Quill! ¡Mira que venir a confiar en un vampiro! Son mentirosos por naturaleza. 

Se paró en seco frente al gran ventanal de uno de los restaurantes lujosos que abundaban por la zona y miró patéticamente por la ventana. Tenía hambre y tenía sed, pero no de comida, sino de sangre; de la mágica y maravillosa sangre que le daba Thor, de la poderosa sangre que podía borrar cualquier pesadilla. Aunque ya no importaba a esas alturas, no podía permitirse volver a pensar en los sueños que ahora lo inundaban, atormentándolo más que nunca, esos sueños que habían vuelto renovados y con mayor fuerza ahora que le faltaba la sangre. 

Hace años que ni las voces ni las pesadillas eran así de intensas, no desde que era un niño. Porque habían parado, ¿no? Después de que sus padres se divorciaran y mamá se fuera con las chicas a Estados Unidos, y después de que papá y él se quedaran solos y lo llevara a conocer al doctor Smith y la cantidad monumental de pastillas que él le recetaba, las voces se habían ido, ¿o había sido después? ¿Había sido después de conocer a Thor? Sí, luego de conocer a Thor todo había cambiado. Había mejorado. Las pesadillas se habían ido por completo, ya no oía las voces, salvo los extraños episodios de  _ déjà vu _ , por eso había dejado las pastillas… Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un error. Los sueños y las voces habían vuelto y ya no lo dejaban en paz. Y lo peor de todo era que tenía el presentimiento de que aquellos sueños trataban de decirle algo, estaban tratando de hacer que recordara algo, ¿pero qué?

«Este será nuestro secreto.» Había susurrado la voz, ¿pero quién era? ¿Era papá? ¿No había sido Thor quien le susurró esas palabras contra el cuello antes de morderlo? «Silencio… Nadie se debe enterar.» La misma voz le susurraba otra vez, ¿pero de quién era? ¿Cuál era ese secreto? ¿Era el secreto de la naturaleza de Thor? No, no era eso. Estos recuerdos eran anteriores a Thor, eran recuerdos de su niñez, de ese invierno.

Sacudió la cabeza a todos lados tratando de serenarse. Si lo permitía, las voces inundarían su cabeza y lo volverían loco. 

—¡Ven por mí, Thor! —gritó mirando al cielo oscurecido. Sentía que los ojos le escocían y la vista se le había empezado a nublar por las lágrimas—. Necesito respuestas. Necesito de ti. Necesito la sangre… La sangre tiene la respuesta. 

Todas las miradas en el restaurante se fijaron en él después de ese grito. Un par de camareros salieron a la calle, tras él, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse a más de dos metros de distancia volvió a encaminarse a paso rápido y tambaleante hacia su aleatorio destino. Si dejaba que alguien se acercara a él, lo internarían otra vez. Aún en su estado de locura podía darse cuenta. 

Rengueó a duras penas hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, incluso llegando a arrastrar su pierna lastimada. La gente le hacía el quite y le costó que los choferes le dejaran subir, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Después de horas de trayecto llegó hasta la vieja casa de su infancia; sabía que a nadie se le ocurriría molestarlo ahí y, lo que era más importante aún, tenía la secreta y profunda esperanza de que ahí se encontraría con Thor, aunque no sabía bien porqué. Era como una especie de presentimiento, como si la casa lo estuviera llamando.  

Ya era noche cerrada cuando llegó. Esta vez tuvo que saltar la verja y forzar la puerta, porque no andaba con la llave en su mochila. ¡Ni siquiera tenía su mochila! No podía recordar dónde la había perdido, pero estaba seguro de haber salido del departamento con ella puesta. 

Dentro, estaba todo exactamente igual que la última vez que la visitó, hace menos de cuatro meses, aunque ahora le parecía que había pasado una vida entera. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo mirando el delicado retrato de mamá, se dejó caer en el sillón polvoriento y se abrazó a sí mismo; notó que temblaba. Las imágenes venían a su mente otra vez, como una ola que sacudía su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y vio los cuerpos tendidos en la nieve que no dejaba de caer, como pequeñas y ligerísimas plumas blancas cubriendo sus delicados cuerpecitos. Dos ángeles caídos. 

─¡Que pare, por favor! ─gritó─. ¡Por favor!

Ya no quería soñar más, definitivamente no quería saber qué había pasado, ni mucho menos quiénes eran esas niñas. Su cabeza era un torbellino.

Las alucinaciones… Las voces… Mamá se fue, campeón… Nuestro secreto… Dos ángeles caídos… Las alas salpicadas de sangre… La nieve cayendo… Los brazos fríos… Olvidarás… Thor… La voces… Olvidarás… Las voces… Las voces.  

Pasaron horas mientras permanecía ahí tendido en el sillón, el amanecer ya estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en la tenue claridad que inundaba la casa. Creía que dormía, o más bien había entrado en un estado de duermevela; soñaba... Los cuerpecitos eran como el de un par de querubines de Bouguerau, pero éstos tenían las diminutas alas rotas y salpicadas de sangre. La nieve caía, sentía su suave peso sobre la cabeza y los hombros, tenía los pies descalzos, enrojecidos y atrofiados por el frío. Se dio vuelta rápido, algo lo acechaba en la oscuridad, un peligro antiguo, una vieja y ancestral maldad. Una voz surgió de la noche más profunda, una voz burlona que decía en un siseo: «Tan parecido a Frigga…»

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltado, y vio por el rabillo del ojo una figura alta y delgada que parecía un hombre, aunque Peter conocía bien a los de su especie como para dejarse engañar; era un vampiro. La silueta oscura del ser era recortada por la claridad de la calle, así que no podía ver su rostro, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no era Thor. Este vampiro despedía un aura asesina innegable. 

Peter trató de levantarse, pero el vampiro se movió en una fracción de segundo y quedó justo frente a él, sin que sus perspicaces ojos pudieran detectar movimiento alguno; un viejo truco. 

El miedo lo paralizó. No osó moverse, no osó ni respirar.

Ahora que el vampiro estaba a medio metro de distancia pudo ver un par de astutos ojos mirándolo fijo en medio de un rostro palidísimo sin una sola huella de vello facial. Sus ojos despedían una iridiscencia sobrenatural, eran verdes, como brillantes esmeraldas y sus largos colmillos le rozaban los labios desprovistos de color. En su mirada había algo frío, hastiado y maligno que dejaba entrever que su alma era un lugar glacial. Iba vestido entero de negro, muy elegante, con traje y corbata.

El vampiro habló, con una voz ronca y suave, casi un ronroneo, se lamió los labios antes de soltar una carcajada despectiva. A pesar de su buen oído para los idiomas, Peter no pudo identificarlo, el vampiro hablaba en un idioma antiguo y bárbaro, muy parecido al germánico... ¿Acaso era una lengua muerta?

—Tan parecido a Frigga… —volvió a decir el vampiro, ahora en un perfecto inglés. 

El ser estaba tan cerca que pudo observar cada mínimo detalle de su rostro, tan delicado para ser un hombre. Peter se puso de pie de un salto y trató de huir, pero el vampiro lo atrapó con sus largos dedos blancos, fuertes como una tenaza de hierro forjado.

—Huelo sangre —dijo el vampiro. Peter recordó demasiado tarde la herida que tenía en la rodilla—. Mmmm deliciosa sangre. —El vampiro se lamió los labios mientras sus fosas nasales se expandían, olfateando mejor; parecía un animal de caza—. Hace años que no pruebo ni una gota de sangre y ahora me temo que no me podré resistir.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú?  — preguntó en un murmullo que apenas salió de su garganta — . No te atrevas a tocarme o tendrás que vértelas con Thor.

En respuesta, el vampiro le dio una bofetada en pleno rostro que lo tumbó directo en el sillón, luego estalló en una nueva carcajada. Poseía una ferocidad animal, una fuerza ruda y primitiva. Tal vez más poderosa que la de Thor debido a su virulencia. 

Impotente, Peter se puso de pie como pudo, tambaleándose debido al mareo que le provocó el golpe, trató de defenderse y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. El golpe fue brutal, le entumió la mano hasta la muñeca y estuvo seguro de oír el crujido de sus huesos al trisarse; fue como golpear una pared de concreto. El ser no se movió un milímetro. 

—¡Maldición! —gimió entre dientes mientras se sostenía la mano herida.

El vampiro lo volvió a apresar con aquellas manos monstruosas y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos le apretaba la nuca con tanta fuerza que creía que en cualquier momento su cráneo explotaría, con la otra le sostenía la barbilla en alto, mirándolo en detalle.

—Con que te encuentra parecido a Frigga… —murmuró el vampiro mientras deslizaba la mano por su barbilla y le acariciaba el pelo, hasta que su mirada verde y fría se detuvo en su pecho—. ¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó mirando el collar de plata que siempre llevaba consigo—. ¿Acaso Thor te ha dado esto para que todos sepamos que te encuentras bajo su protección?

—¿Thor? —Peter lo miró genuinamente descolocado—. Este collar me lo regaló mi madre. Fue su regalo de cumpleaños cuando cumplí diez.

El vampiro soltó un carcajada tan fuerte que se le fue la cabeza hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de tambalearse, pero no aminoró ni un poco la fuerza de su agarre. Cuando paró de reír se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos y silbó antes de responder, meneando la cabeza.

—¿Tu madre? Tu madre lleva muerta más de veinte años, idiota.  

—¿Qué…? —Aquello fue peor que una bofeteada. Lo paralizó. Se le puso a piel de gallina y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

No quiso creer lo que el vampiro había dicho. No podía aceptarlo. Y no podía ser tan iluso para confiar en la palabra de un bebedor de sangre; la mentira estaba en su naturaleza, Thor mismo se lo había dicho. Mamá no podía estar muerta. ¡No podía! Y de pronto fue consciente de lo horrible de la situación. La culpa le apretó la garganta en un nudo que le impidió respirar. Pudo ver las tres tumbas abandonadas, las tristes tumbas llenas de líquenes y hojas secas, sin nadie que les llevara flores o recitara las oraciones. Olvidadas…

—Lo que dices no es verdad —balbuceó con la voz apretada—. ¡Mientes!

—No te preocupes, muy pronto te les unirás.

Peter supo qué iba a pasar antes de que el vampiro se moviera siquiera. Trató de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, gruñendo, golpeando, pateando, arañando, pero aquel ser era demasiado poderoso; era un monstruo, un demonio salido de sus peores pesadillas. Ya no había nada más que hacer, pero antes de aceptar su muerte inminente, le escupió en la cara para demostrar lo que pensaba de él. 

—¡Niño malcriado!

El vampiro levantó la mano como si fuera a golpearlo otra vez, pero de pronto meneó la cabeza y se serenó. Sonrió con mucha lentitud, en un gesto que parecía de indiferencia, y abrió la boca poco a poco, para que viera con lujo de detalle aquellos colmillos letales. Se acercó hasta su cuello y hundió los dientes en su carne. 

Peter gritó, maldijo y lanzó puñetazos y patadas al aire, tratando en vano de liberarse, pero los colmillos se hundían firmemente en su carne y parecía que atravesaban todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose y perdió corporalidad, parecía como si flotara. Un hormigueo recorrió sus miembros y el dolor infernal se transformó en paralizante placer. 

Oyó un sonido rítmico y ensordecedor, como el latir de su propio corazón aferrándose a la vida, y luego risas en la oscuridad, risas resonando en la habitación, risotadas ensordecedoras. Y tuvo una visión del vampiro como no lo había visto hasta entonces. Lo vio humano, más real que como lo veía en ese mismo instante, con el pelo negro resplandeciendo bajo la gélida luz del sol del norte. Estaba junto a Thor, metidos en un meandro de aguas quietas, con el agua cubriéndole hasta las rodillas y la niebla espesa rodeándolos, llevaban un arpón en la mano derecha y una red en la izquierda, y aunque el agua estaba al borde del punto de congelación, ambos reían mientras apostaban quien cogería el pez más grande. Peter parpadeó y la visión volvió a cambiar: vio al vampiro y Thor recostados sobre un lecho de paja, ambos mirándose a los ojos, desnudos, Thor susurrándole que estarían juntos por siempre y el vampiro sonriendo de una forma desgarradoramente dulce… Y lo vio otra vez, con la furia desfigurándole el rostro y la mano firmemente apretada en torno a su hacha de guerra cuando los guerreros del clan le informaron que Thor había muerto en batalla. Oyó su grito de dolor, casi desgarrándole la garganta, jurando venganza. 

Las visiones terminaron de golpe cuando cayó al suelo, su cabeza rebotó sobre las baldosas, pero él seguía teniendo la sensación de estar en una caída libre ahora que las firmes y frías manos del vampiro no lo sostenían. Lo vio alejarse y darle la espalda, completamente tranquilo mientras se frotaba las manos y lanzaba risotadas al aire.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó el vampiro dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, como si realmente esperase una respuesta—. ¿Qué será más terrible? Para Thor, digo. ¿Matarte o… transformarte en lo que él más odia, en vampiro? 

Cuando el vampiro terminó de hablar, se dio la vuelta muy lentamente y miró a Peter sonriendo. Los afilados y blancos colmillos se veían a través de sus labios entreabiertos. 

Peter estaba tendido en el suelo, incapaz de moverse o de hablar, tiritando de frío y de miedo. ¿Ese sería su final, un final destinado a todos los humanos que tenían la mala fortuna de cruzar su camino con un inmortal? Si hubiera sido en los brazos de Thor, no le habría importado terminar así, habría abrazado la muerte hundido en el éxtasis. 

Pero tal parece que ese no era su destino. Su destino era morir en manos de aquella hermosa y monstruosa criatura. 

 


	9. Capítulo VIII: El despertar

_Deja que el diablo venga a por ti. No te dejes intimidar. No entres en el infierno temblando como un cobarde. ¡Ánimo!_

Anne Rice, Memnoch el diablo

  
  


Qué tranquilo aquel lugar, qué paz inundaba su corazón. Habían desaparecido el hambre, el frío, el dolor, la angustia y la pena, y en su lugar sólo había quedado una estática quietud. Sentía su cuerpo flotar, sus miembros sin peso alguno, como si fuera sólo un muñeco de trapo, no tenía fuerzas para mover un solo dedo; estaba muriendo.

Yacía acostado en una cama esponjosa, pero todo a su alrededor olía a la desagradable mezcla de polvo y moho. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta de dónde estaba, hasta que al fin reconoció el viejo camastro, las paredes desgastadas, las fotografías desteñidas... Era el dormitorio de sus padres.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero por las cortinas ya raídas por el paso del tiempo se colaba la luz pálida y mortecina del alumbrado público que iluminaba con un resplandor azulino hasta el último recoveco de la habitación. Se encontraba solo, o al menos sabía que no había otro ser vivo ahí, pero tenía miedo, sabía del peligro que lo acechaba en la oscuridad.

Trató de moverse, de ponerse de pie y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero sus fuerzas no le dieron y apenas pudo levantar la cabeza. Entonces lo vio, a aquella hermosa y brutal criatura. Estaba a los pies de la cama, con el cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia adelante y los dos brazos colgando del respaldo, la mirada verdosa, feroz, la tenía fija en él. ¡Qué familiar era esa escena! ¿No había sido exactamente igual para Thor la noche en que murió?

—Thor. —El vampiro escupió el nombre en un bufido—. Me dan náuseas escuchar ese nombre.

Ahora, en la tranquilidad de la casa de su niñez pudo contemplarlo con calma. Un hermoso joven había sido al morir; el pelo negro peinado con cuidado hacia atrás le caía suelto sobre los hombros, los grandes ojos verdes que se entrecerraban cada vez que lo miraba concentrado, la piel palidísima, la sonrisa de bufón bailando en sus labios. Su rostro tenía un aspecto fiero y distante, y la luz pálida que se colaba por la ventana resaltaba sus rasgos fríos. Parecía sólo un muchacho, apenas entrando a la adultez, sólo sus ojos lo delataban como el experimentado y astuto bebedor de sangre que era.

Estaba seguro que se trataba del vampiro que Thor había descrito como su hermano.

—Tienes razón, Thor es mi hermano —dijo el vampiro. Su voz era ronca, grave; habría sido bella si el desagradable tono burlón no la tiñera en todo momento—. O al menos ambos tuvimos una misma creadora.

El vampiro se enderezó, arrastró la mano por el marco superior del respaldo de la cama y caminó hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada, desplazándose con pasos firmes y lentos, como si fuera un humano. Una ola de terror recorrió el cuerpo de Peter y lo dejó estaqueado.

— _Mi nombre es Loki_ —dijo el vampiro con una nueva voz, sin mover los labios, con una voz que resonaba en su mente—. _Te estás muriendo, ya lo sabes. Imagino que no quieres morir, ¿verdad?_

—No... —confesó en un susurro apenas audible. ¡Qué cobarde era! Cuántas veces había pedido antes la muerte y ahora con cuánta desesperación se estaba aferrando a la vida—. No quiero morir...

—Como imaginé.

Loki se sentó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, su cuerpo pétreo como el de una estatua parecía no ejercer nada de peso en el viejo colchón. Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su figura encorvada fue lo único que Peter podía ver y le sonrió con sus dientes largos y afilados de depredador, complaciente y retorcido, como si se alegrara por algún triunfo secreto que sólo él conocía.

—Pide, hijo —dijo estirando ambas manos a sus costados, sonreía divertido; para él era un juego—. Pide y recibirás.

—Ayúdame, por favor.

Loki se acercó a su garganta y Peter pudo sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración en la piel, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo. Y luego vino aquel quemante dolor, sus dientes le perforaron la piel y se sintió penetrado; gritó, con toda la fuerza que quedaba en sus pulmones. La herida de su cuello ardía como si estuviera en contacto con un fierro al rojo vivo, como si lo estuvieran marcando. Todo se oscureció y de pronto ya no podía ver nada, aunque sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ahora sólo podía sentir; las manos de Loki apretando sus hombros con suavidad, su pelo alborotado desparramado sobre su rostro, sus colmillos clavados en su cuello, la sangre correteando por sus venas y escapando fuera de su cuerpo, el ronroneo de Loki al tragar y aquel sonido ensordecedor, un ritmo vertiginoso que reverberaba en sus músculos y que era el latido de su propio corazón deteniéndose.

Recordó su niñez, cuando dormía sobre el pecho de papá, aterrado por su arritmia cardíaca y por la posibilidad de que su corazón algún día se detuviera sin previo aviso; sintió deseos de llorar. ¡Oh, después de todos aquellos larguísimos años, su recuerdo aún seguía doliéndole así! ¿Dónde estaría papá ahora? ¿Podría ver, donde quiera que esté, lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento? Tal vez ahora por fin podrían volver a reunirse, a encontrarse en el otro lado.

— _No hay ningún otro lado_ —susurró Loki en su mente— _, sólo oscuridad._

Suspiró, tal vez estaba exhalando su último aliento de vida, porque estaba al borde de la muerte, lo podía sentir.

Loki se despegó de su cuello y aquello lo hizo sentir vacío y frío, una sensación de pérdida que crecía en su interior hasta anularlo. Luego le levantó la cabeza con una de sus manos y con las uñas de la otra se hizo un pequeño corte en la garganta.

—Bebe —ordenó mientras le presionaba el rostro contra la herida de su cuello.

Y aquella piel pétrea, fría y dura como el mármol, se abrió para él con una suavidad imposible de imaginar. Ahí vino la sangre. Igual que la deliciosa sangre que Thor le había dado a probar, pero mucho más intensa ahora, un dulce néctar que se desparramaba como una fruta madura dentro de su boca, y su garganta, que creía no podía mover, tragó con ansias aquel líquido espeso, frío y ardiente. La sed que sentía ahora sólo podía ser saciada con sangre.

Lentamente fue recuperando las fuerzas. Sintió cómo los huesos de su mano rota se recomponían y la vida volvió a recorrer los miembros de su cuerpo. Todo dolor humano que hubiera sentido alguna vez, desapareció.

Gimió de placer y pronto sus manos tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para aferrarse a los hombros de Loki. Ya no estaba tendido, se había incorporado sobre una rodilla y se había dejado caer sobre él, aplastándolo contra el polvoriento colchón, bebiendo de él, pegado a su cuello y lamiendo la herida. En ese momento, notó la íntima cercanía que había entre ambos y con qué docilidad se entregaba Loki ante él.

Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, abrazados, como si fueran uno solo. Podía notar los brazos de Loki firmemente cerrados en torno a su cintura, la dura forma de sus huesos, tendones y músculos, palpitando al mismo ritmo que los suyos. Se sintió tan unido a él como no se había sentido con nadie más antes, ni siquiera con Thor. Loki era su monstruoso y magnífico creador.

Por un instante oyó un suave arrullo, una antigua canción de cuna que al crecer había olvidado, la nana que mamá le cantaba antes de hacerlo dormir. Volvió a estar en la vieja casa donde una vez fueron felices, muchos años atrás. La nieve caía, pero los cálidos brazos de mamá lo sostenían con un amor incondicional. Pero no estaban ahí y no era mamá la que cantaba, era Loki. Ambos yacían sobre la cama, unidos en un abrazo, su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de Loki, su pelo se mezclaba con el pelo de Loki; negro contra dorado.

Y en medio de ese momento de éxtasis puro, sintió el cuerpo de Loki debilitándose bajo él, su boca jadeando trabajosamente, gimiendo suave, hasta que sus manos de una fuerza inconmensurable se aferraron a sus hombros y lo apartaron.

Peter gruñó al verse alejado de aquella fuente de poder y éxtasis, se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando. Estaba ciego, embriagado de sangre, de sonidos y de nuevas sensaciones. Podía oír las voces de cientos de personas a su alrededor, como un murmullo débil pero constante, que iba y venía como el oleaje tranquilo de un lago en calma. Cuando abrió los ojos fue como ver el mundo por primera vez. La noche resplandecía con iridiscencia sobrenatural, todo estaba teñido de una bruma añil y las tinieblas resonaban con su propia musicalidad.

Y Loki, simplemente era extraordinario. Verlo con sus nuevos ojos vampíricos fue una auténtica visión. Tenía la belleza fría y dura de un diamante cuando atrapa un halo de luz. Era aterradoramente bello, de una perfección sobrehumana; sus ojos verdes encendidos, su pelo suelto vagabundo… Vio que le sonreía y él sonrió en respuesta. Sintió deseos de acariciarlo, de decirle cuánto lo quería, que sería su tutor en las tinieblas, su padre oscuro. Pero Loki se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Esa actitud distante tan súbita lo descolocó. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto su indiferencia? ¿Cómo podía explicar esa súbita atracción que sentía por él? Debía tratarse del vínculo del que le había hablado Thor; el hilo invisible que ata a padre e hijo, creador y neófito. Ahora su carne y la de Loki eran idénticas, hechas del mismo material imperecedero. Los dos eran seres terribles y mortíferos. La ciudad, todo el mundo, les pertenecía, y ahora iban a vivir para siempre.

Loki estaba de pie en la puerta del dormitorio, lo llamó con un gesto sutilísimo de sus dedos largos. ¿Habría podido percibir ese movimiento si no fuera por el poder de la sangre mágica que ahora corría por sus venas? Estaba seguro que no. Quiso unirse a él y con sólo este pensamiento en la cabeza, su cuerpo se movió como si se teletransportara. Fue tan abrupto el movimiento que se sintió mareado y tuvo que tomarse más de un par de segundos para recomponerse. Fue aquel olor lo que lo despabiló.

Comenzó sutil en un principio, apenas perceptible, y más intenso a medida que era consciente de él. Un olor como nada que hubiera sentido antes, denso, turbio, exquisito.

Era un humano, sentado en uno de los polvorientos sillones de la sala de estar, apenas un chiquillo de no más de 15 años. Usaba pantalones rasgados en las rodillas y las _converse,_ que alguna vez fueron negras, estaban rotas y desgastadas por el uso; era un fugitivo. Tenía la piel morena, quemada por el sol, sudorosa y polvorienta, y el cuello largo y delgado como el de un cisne. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos curiosos e infantiles un segundo antes de seguir devorando su sándwich barato. Peter se preguntó qué había pensado de él al mirarlo, ¿se habría dado cuenta que él ahora formaba parte de esa manada de monstruos?

El olor de su sangre lo distrajo, un olor tan intenso y seductor. Notó que salivaba de sed y tuvo que tragar forzado antes de lamerse los labios. Los instintos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. El apetito lo dominaba, era un hambre voraz y despiadada, una sed que le quemaba las entrañas. Podía oír el latido del corazón del chico, tenue, pausado, tranquilo, sin temor alguno.

—Mátalo —ordenó Loki—. Y que sea rápido.

Peter se abalanzó sobre él, pero ni siquiera en ese momento el chiquillo mostró signo de alteración alguna. Siguió sonriendo, hechizado, mirándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación, como si estuviera frente a una especie de milagro; lo dio por un ángel. Peter lo estrechó en sus brazos y en ese momento le llegaron sus pensamientos, alborotados y aturdidos. Tuvo una visión de cómo lo veía el chico; con la piel palidísima de un lustre nacarado, con los ojos azules refulgiendo con iridiscencia de brazas encendidas, como si sus ojos se hubieran transformado en oro líquido y tuvieran ahora una consistencia acuosa y dúctil, con los bucles rubios cayendo en un perfecto orden sobre su frente, enmarcándole el rostro, resplandeciente y cálido, como la luz del sol en pleno verano. El chiquillo soltó el sándwich y se entregó, dejándose caer en los brazos del ángel, sólo que él era un ángel de la muerte.

El chico le pasó los brazos por el cuello y su suculenta y húmeda carne humana lo envolvió. Peter aún no tenía colmillos. Tuvo que desgarrar la carne con sus propios dientes, la piel suavísima se abrió ante él y la sangre brotó, bramando, a su boca, como un delicioso torbellino. Lo poseyó con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, en cosa de segundos le sorbió hasta la última gota y le desgarró la tierna garganta.

Terminó aturdido, sin poder procesar el violento efecto que tuvo la sangre al inundar su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a ser consciente del mundo material a su alrededor, vio el cadáver desparramado sobre la alfombra y la sonrisa complaciente en el rostro de su creador.

—Ahora recuerda —dijo.

Aquella orden tan simple, provocó un verdadero torbellino en su memoria, como las aguas agitadas de un estanque al lanzar una piedra. Su corazón trató de resistirse a la cantidad de imágenes que lo abrumaban en ese momento, pero fue en vano. La orden de Loki fue como si de la nada dejaran caer un velo que había estado cubriendo su memoria, anuló de un manotazo aquel antiguo dictamen de «Olvidarás.» y derribó por completo el hechizo que Thor ejercía en él.

Ahí fue cuando lo recordó todo. Él sólo tenía seis años en ese entonces, cuando supo lo que era el verdadero infierno.

Los tres estaban en la pieza de las chicas cuando sintieron los gritos, eran papá y mamá. Últimamente gritaban mucho, todo el tiempo que papá estaba en casa, pero esa noche fue diferente, el odio que había en las palabras de ambos era palpable, incluso para ellos que no eran más que unos niños.

Nebula fue la primera en salir corriendo por el pasillo y él la siguió, como hacía siempre. Las chicas se habían puesto sus esponjosos tutus y las alas de hada para jugar, y ahora las alitas de tono pastel con brillantina se agitaban suavemente con el trote de su hermana. Se detuvieron justo en la entrada del pasillo. Papá gritaba furioso, estaba fuera de sí y comenzó a patear la mesita del living hasta hacerla añicos, sin importarle cuánto lloraba mamá. Fue Gamora quien los abrazó y tiró de ellos hacia atrás, para dejarlos protegidos en las sombras. Y fue Gamora también quien les peinó el pelo con los dedos y susurró palabras suaves en sus oídos para tranquilizarlos. Papá se fue dando un portazo y mamá se desmoronó en el suelo, llorando sin parar, desesperada. Él no podía soportar verla en ese estado, no a su mami, a su preciosa y delicada mami... Salió corriendo y se encerró en el cuarto, no le abrió la puerta ni siquiera a Gamora. Se metió debajo de la cama, se colocó los audífonos y encendió su reproductor de música a todo volumen.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, escondido, pero sí se dio cuenta del momento en que dejó de oír a mamá llorar y empezó a oírla gritar. «¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? —gritaba mamá. Una risa burlona por respuesta y no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada más— ¡Gamora, llama a la policía!» En ese momento quiso salir a ver qué pasaba, pero tuvo demasiado miedo para moverse, sobre todo después de que empezaron los chillidos. 

Sintió a mamá gritar otra vez mientras jadeaba, como si estuviera haciendo algo que le contara mucho esfuerzo, y la voz de un hombre que lanzaba maldiciones al aire. Los pasitos de las chicas corriendo por el pasillo y después la puerta del dormitorio de mamá cerrándose con fuerza. Un breve silencio hasta que se oyeron los pasos lentos y pesados por el pasillo, la patada que hizo añicos la puerta del dormitorio de mamá, los grititos de Nebula, el ruido del cristal rompiéndose, los gritos ahogados de las chicas ahora más lejos, en el patio, y luego nada. La quietud más absoluta.

Le costó trabajo moverse, arrastrándose por el suelo de su dormitorio logró llegar hasta la puerta. No entendía por qué tenía las piernas como agarrotadas, tal vez era el miedo, pero no estaba seguro, porque nunca había sentido nada igual. En el resto de la casa todo era silencio, excepto por un goteo incesante que venía de la cocina. 

Cruzó el pasillo y se encaminó al dormitorio de mamá. No había nadie ahí, la ventana estaba rota y el aire frío invernal se colaba a través de los fragmentos de cristal. A cada instante tenía más miedo, pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, tenía que encontrar a las chicas. Se deslizó por entre los cristales rotos y salió al patio. Había estado nevando desde la noche anterior, así que a esa hora el patio estaba cubierto por una esponjosa capa blanca. Las pequeñas huellas de los piecitos descalzos de las chicas podían verse con facilidad sobre la nieve, y detrás de ellas, las huellas enormes de unos zapatos militares masculinos. No tuvo que caminar mucho para hallarlas, estaban a sólo pasos del portón, tumbadas boca abajo, con las alas de sus disfraces rotas y salpicadas de sangre, la nieve caía sobre sus cuerpos como suavísimas plumas blancas.

Se puso a chillar, con los oídos tapados y la mirada fija en sus cuerpecitos, sin poder dejar de mirarlas aunque era lo único que quería.

Fue ahí donde lo encontró el hombre. Lo abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído: «Shuuu... Silencio... No hagas ruido. No queremos que nadie más nos oiga —dijo. Y pudo sentir el ardor de su piel sin afeitar en su mejilla—. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto.» Luego sacó el puñal. El acero brilló frío en la taciturna luz de la noche, el hombre apretó el agarre de su mano enguantada en cuero y él no había dejado de gritar. Fue cosa de segundos, mordió el brazo del hombre y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lo oyó maldecir a sus espaldas antes de salir persiguiéndolo y en ese instante estuvo seguro de que moriría, pero su final no llegó. Cuando alcanzó la esquina y se dio la vuelta, el hombre estaba tirado sobre la acera y había otro... un hombre, ¡No! Un ser, una criatura con cuerpo de hombre, pero que no podía ocultar su naturaleza inhumana, inclinado sobre el cuerpo del asesino, bebiendo de él. Peter se tapó la boca con las manos y se arrolló sobre sí mismo hasta formar un pequeño bulto oculto tras los basureros de la esquina. 

Fue ahí donde lo encontró el ser. Tenía el rostro y el cuerpo de un hombre joven, con la piel blanca, el cabello rubio largo cayendo desordenado sobre sus hombros y los ojos del azul profundo del mar al anochecer. Se sacó la chaqueta y lo envolvió con ella antes de cargarlo en sus brazos, fríos y duros como los de una estatua. «Todo está bien —le dijo, sonriendo—. No hay razón para tener miedo. Estarás bien. Lo olvidarás.» Y le sonrió con tanta dulzura que fue imposible no creer en sus palabras.

—Fue Thor… —susurró Peter, volviendo a la realidad. Ahora lo recordaba, lo que su mente le estuvo bloqueando todo ese tiempo—. Él estaba ahí esa noche, mató al asesino, fue él quien me salvó.

—Ahora recuerda la muerte de tu padre —ordenó otra vez Loki—. Recuerda lo que viste ese día en el forense. Tú sabes qué fue lo que lo mató.

Y era cierto, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, sólo que no lo quería aceptar.

Ese día habían ido a buscarlo a la universidad, la policía lo había sacado de la clase frente a la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y profesores, y lo habían llevado al departamento forense gubernamental. Le habían explicado todo mientras viajaban, pero él había quedado tan choqueado con la noticia que perdió hasta el habla. La policía le había dicho que habían encontrado el cuerpo de papá muerto en su habitación privada del hotel de Manhattan. Había una mujer con él, una prostituta, que ahora estaba en tratamientos intensivos producto de una sobredosis. La policía creía que papá había muerto debido a una vendetta entre traficantes; habían encontrado restos de cocaína por toda la habitación. Lo extraño fue que al momento de hacer la autopsia, se dieron cuenta que su cuerpo había sido drenado completamente de sangre y que tenía las costillas y el cuello rotos. 

Peter tuvo que reconocer el cuerpo. Lo hicieron entrar a una sala gigantesca llena de cubículos en las paredes donde la temperatura ambiente era de tres grados bajo cero. El forense abrió uno de esos cientos de cajones exactamente iguales y extendió la bandeja que contenía una gruesa bolsa negra con el cuerpo de papá. Él mismo abrió el cierre con dedos temblorosos, suplicando para sus adentros que todos ellos estuvieran equivocados, pero no era así, papá estaba muerto, aunque ese cuerpo frío y tieso dentro de la bolsa no se parecía realmente a él.

Los sujetos de la policía no paraban de hablar. «Hemos iniciado una investigación por la muerte de su padre —le habían dicho—. Pero en medio de esta investigación hemos encontrado evidencia extra. Creemos que su padre cometió fraude a distintas escalas. Todos sus fondos quedarán congelados mientras dure la investigación, a la cual usted también se someterá en calidad de…» Siguieron hablando, pero él ya no escuchó más, a duras penas pudo entender todo lo que le contó el forense.

No había llorado. No había mostrado ningún signo de pena o dolor. Se había puesto a gritar sin parar, preso de un ataque de pánico, y sólo lo pudieron silenciar cuando los tranquilizantes que lo obligaron a tomar en el hospital psiquiátrico hicieron su efecto. Su mente necesitó de un año entero de hospitalización y un cóctel de pastillas para olvidarlo.

—Fue un vampiro y lo sabes —dijo Loki, volviéndolo a la realidad—, siempre lo has sabido.

Era verdad. Antes no lo recordaba, porque todo lo que sucedió ese día se borró por completo de su memoria. Otra de sus tantas lagunas mentales. Pero ahora lo recordaba, con tanta claridad, que le parecía un chiste que lo hubiera olvidado alguna vez. Fue cuando el forense le estaba explicando con palabras técnicas que papá no era más que un maldito drogadicto y que las vendettas eran cosa de todos los días en el medio en que él seguramente se había movido. Pero ahí lo vio, la casi invisible herida en el cuello, esa herida que explicaba perfectamente por qué papá no tenía ninguna gota de sangre en su cuerpo. Loki tenía razón, eso lo había hecho un vampiro.

—Esta no es toda la verdad. Es sólo el principio —dijo Loki de pronto, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Se le acercó por atrás y le puso ambas manos en los hombros, susurrando cerca de su oído izquierdo—. ¿Sabes quién fue el que realmente mató a tu padre? —Esperó unos segundos, para que el peso de sus palabras hiciera efecto, y luego continuó—: Fue Thor.


	10. Capítulo IX: Infinitud

_ ¡Oh, iremos juntos a las estrellas! Nada podrá detenernos. ¡Todos los fantasmas que corren por la calle son inmortales! _

Anne Rice, La reina de los condenados

  
  
  


Thor estaba de vuelta en Manhattan. La noche anterior, justo antes de abrir los ojos en su guarida diurna en Estambul, había despertado con la sensación de que un grave peligro acechaba a Peter, algo maligno que se movía en la oscuridad, acorralándolo, una fiera que se cernía sobre él. Había despertado bañado en sudor sanguinolento, temblando como un chiquillo.

Esa misma noche había cruzado medio mundo al vuelo para encontrarlo, pero era como si se hubiera esfumado. Trató de usar su don telepático, pero no lo podía sentir por ninguna parte. Sabía que no se había aparecido por el departamento que compartía con Tony por varios días, y que éste, temiendo lo peor, había interpuesto una denuncia por presunta desgracia, pero ni así habían encontrado señal alguna de él. 

Confiaba en que Loki no estuviera detrás de todo aquello, pero no podría asegurarlo. La cosa apestaba a su malévola intervención. 

Ahora caminaba de vuelta a su casona en el Upper East Side, indiferente del murmullo del pequeño arrollo que bajaba a un costado de la calle debido a las lluvias, del suave golpeteo de la llovizna sobre los tejados de madera y del rocío que se acumulaba como un velo transparente sobre el musgo que parecía cubrir cada una de las rocas del lugar. Estaba furioso y no lo podía ocultar, caminaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, pero aunque le pareciera frustrante, no había nada más que pudiera hacer además de rogar que Peter fuera a buscarlo ahí. No era ninguna locura, sabía por sus sirvientes que había ido muchas veces durante su ausencia, pero él había dejado órdenes estrictas de informarle que se había ido de viaje al extranjero y de no dejarle entrar en la mansión. Había leído la mente de sus sirvientes y había captado unas imágenes preocupantes del estado psicológico de Peter; parecía próximo a la locura. Sus sirvientes lo habían mantenido informado sin levantar juicio alguno, pero Thor sabía que todos lo culpaban a él por el estado lamentable en que se encontraba el muchacho. Y en su fuero interno, él también se culpaba. 

Le bastó con dar la vuelta a la esquina para darse cuenta que algo andaba mal. Divisó los grandes ventanales de la casona abiertos de par en par y con todas las luces encendidas, como si toda la casa estuviera en llamas. Aguzó sus sentidos y prestó atención, no se percibía sonido alguno, salvo por el perro que no paraba de ladrar dos casas más allá. De pronto, el fuerte olor a sangre lo chocó de frente; toda la calle apestaba a muerte, y comprendió con precisión pavorosa que el olor provenía de su propia casa. 

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía y se detuvo en la puerta de entrada, no detectó la presencia de ningún ser vivo. El antejardín estaba desierto, aquí y allá no se oía otra cosa más que el murmullo suave de la llovizna que cubría de una bruma plateada todo el lugar y los lastimeros aullidos del perro en la lejanía. Al entrar se fijó en la cerradura, las puertas no habían sido forzadas y por el reluciente suelo de madera no se veía ni una sola huella de agua, barro o sangre que delatara la presencia del asesino. Lo que sí era claramente visible eran los cuerpos de los cuatro sirvientes que atendían la casa, desperdigados por la sala, con sus cuellos destrozados y sin una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo. 

─Loki. ─Fue lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza. 

Thor paseó su mirada inquisidora, escrutando las sombras, los objetos, aspirando el aroma, y sólo le llegó el pesado olor a sangre y el suave balbuceo de la televisión encendida en la cocina. No pudo captar ningún sonido humano o algún asomo de pensamiento. Avanzó con cautela hasta el jardín posterior, los ventanales estaban abiertos y le llegaba el frío y la frescura del exterior, el olor a lluvia y a tierra mojada, podía sentir el hielo en la piel de su rostro y cuando puso los pies en el sendero, la gravilla crujió bajo el peso de sus botas. 

Estaba a punto de avanzar hacia el estanque cuando sus movimientos quedaron congelados, estático, con una pierna levemente levantada, suspendida en el aire antes de terminar de dar un paso. En el fondo del patio, bajo el bosquecillo de bambúes que adornaba la parte posterior de la propiedad, había un vampiro.

Thor se puso pálido de furia. Sus ojos, del azul del mar mediterráneo durante una noche de verano, centellearon. Sintió tanta indignación por el asesinato de sus sirvientes como porque el otro vampiro lo hubiera pillado así de desprevenido. No era Loki, de eso estaba seguro.

─¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ─masculló indignado─. ¡Debería matarte ahora mismo! Cortarte en pedacitos como has hecho con mis sirvientes, sin molestarme en quemar tus restos, para ver si aun así, desmembrado y desangrado, continúas viviendo.

El inmortal estaba de pie en la penumbra creada por el espeso bosquecillo, oculto por las sombras móviles que creaba el eterno mecimiento de los tallos verdes de bambú. El aire a su alrededor estaba enrarecido con un hálito de muerte y todo su cuerpo olía a sangre y al perfume de sus víctimas. Thor notó al instante que se trataba de un neófito; olía a humano todavía y si se concentraba, podía oír la vibración de la sangre sobrenatural correteando por su cuerpo, transformando la suave composición humana en la pétrea coraza sobrenatural. ¡Por supuesto que aquella masacre la había creado un demonio inexperto!

A pesar de ser un recién nacido a las tinieblas, este vampiro tenía una fuerza y un poder extraordinarios, sin ninguna duda era el neófito más fuerte con el que se había cruzado y eso sólo podía significar que su creador era uno de los viejos. Sin embargo, no oyó ni percibió la presencia del anciano en los alrededores.

Afinó la vista y aguzó el oído, pero no detectó sonido alguno proveniente del vampiro, sólo la vibración involuntaria de su corazón inmortal, y por más que forzó la agudeza de sus ojos sobrenaturales, sólo detectó distintas densidades de sombras en la penumbra. Lo que sí sintió sin lugar a dudas fue el poderoso intento del vampiro de leer sus pensamientos. Thor quedó tan sorprendido de la fuerza de aquel neófito que estuvo a punto de dejarle la puerta abierta, pero se recompuso enseguida y cerró su mente. 

Ahora estaba más que indignado, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel mocoso a retarlo así? Entrar en su propia casa y masacrar a sus sirvientes con total impunidad, sin plantearse la posibilidad de huir de su ira. ¿Acaso no sabía quién era él? ¿No sabía que era uno de los Hijos de los Milenios? ¿No sabía que era capaz de matarlo en tan sólo segundos?

─¿Quién eres tú? ─preguntó con voz ronca de ira, ladeando levemente el rostro para oír mejor─. Muéstrate, o prepárate a enfrentar mi furia.

Oyó su risa primero, suave pero sonora, con ese toque travieso y atrevido característico de los jóvenes de este siglo. Después oyó sus pasos, tranquilos y despreocupados, apenas rozando el suave césped húmedo, hasta que salió de las sombras que lo protegían y se quedó de pie bajo la luz de una de las lámparas de jardín. El neófito tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones rasgados, el cuello del abrigo oscuro levantado y una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus ojos y en sus labios. Era Peter Quill.

Thor contuvo el aliento, cerró los ojos sólo para comprobar que aquello no era una ilusión. Cuando los abrió, siguió viendo la tranquila y quieta belleza de Peter que le devolvía la mirada, como el agua de una fuente en calma. Tenía la cara blanca, inmaculada y tersa, con la palidez característica de los de su especie, pero a la vez su rostro estaba encendido producto de la matanza reciente, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios rojos. 

La inmortalidad había resaltado con exuberancia la belleza que siempre tuvo, la perfecta simetría de su rostro, la delicadeza de sus facciones que ahora parecían cinceladas en mármol blanco. Su pelo resultaba asombroso incluso para un vampiro, parecía tener vida propia, con millones de finísimas hebras doradas refulgiendo con cada movimiento, agitándose alrededor de los contornos de su rostro y cuello de un blanco impoluto. En su frente lisa conservaba sus finas cejas con su arco alto, sus pestañas oscuras se habían multiplicado y hacían resaltar ese par de ojos azules que refulgían como llamas vivas. ¡Oh, sus ojos! Eran como globos de cristal que captaban la luz y la reflejaban en infinitos tonos de añil y ahora producían una rara sensación de vivacidad cada vez que parpadeaba con rapidez sobrehumana. 

—¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?  ─atinó a preguntar en un murmullo, aturdido─. ¿Quién fue? Loki no se atrevería a tanto… ¡¿Quién fue?!

Pero de los labios de quien había sido su Peter sólo salió una risa estática y hueca, desprovista de vida, como el eco de una carcajada que reverbera, repitiéndose, en las paredes de una caverna. Thor sintió que la furia le nublaba la razón y lo consumía todo; estaba literalmente viendo rojo. Quiso leer su mente para confirmar sus sospechas, pero la mente de Peter estaba firmemente cerrada y no le permitió entrar.  

Estaba impactado. No podía hacer nada más que permanecer ahí, inmóvil, mirándolo extasiado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos nublados, como si lo viera a través de un velo. Podría haber permanecido la noche entera observando los sutiles y significativos cambios de su transformación. Pero sentía que su alma se estaba partiendo en dos y el dolor era insoportable. Una parte de él quería estrujarlo entre sus brazos y cubrirlo de besos, susurrarle que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos por siempre, y la otra parte temblaba de indignación y furia mal contenida al ver que después de todos aquellos años en que lo había protegido, el destino funesto que siempre había perseguido a Peter Quill por fin lo había alcanzado. 

Su Peter, transformado en aquel monstruo temerario y furioso. Thor aún se negaba a creerlo. Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Peter avanzó por el sendero a su encuentro, se detuvo junto al pequeño estanque, miró a su alrededor con sus sorprendentes pupilas de cielo y Thor sintió que por un instante se le detenía el pulso. Estaba al alcance de su mano, limitándose simplemente a mirarlo, mientras permanecía erguido y silencioso, dejando que el viento le alborotara el pelo. Tenía algo entre las manos, el collar que años atrás le había regalado, el amuleto que le servía de protección. 

─El regalo de mi madre ─dijo Peter, irónico, y lanzó la cadena de plata hasta que cayó a sus pies. 

Thor lo miró a los ojos, hasta ese instante no había advertido que era la furia lo que encendía su mirada. Pero ni siquiera el odio podía restarle belleza; el brillo de sus ojos era como si la luz del día bailara en ellos, su rostro, luminoso, era tan bello que lo turbaba. 

—¿Te divertiste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo? Fingiendo ser mi madre, enviándome regalos, respondiendo mis cartas… ¡¿Era un juego para ti, verdad?! —masculló Peter. Y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio puro—. Mentiroso. ¡Embustero despreciable!

Thor sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, porque ya no le salía la voz. ¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiera torcido así? Peter lo miraba fijamente, con un odio y un desprecio que era difícil de camuflar debido a su pureza. A Thor le pareció que no podía ser su Peter, no podía ser la misma persona que había dicho amarlo y  que ahora lo miraba con el más absoluto desprecio.  El recuerdo de su viejo amor era sólo eso, un recuerdo, y su inhumano corazón volvió a comprimirse de dolor dentro de su pecho. 

—¿Tú asesinaste a mi padre, Thor?

Oírlo hablar así… Thor sintió que se le partía el corazón. 

—Peter...

—¡Responde a mi pregunta! —gritó.  Su corazón joven aún latía con la pasión de la vida humana y el asomo de locura que siempre lo rodeó ahora otorgaba una expresión distante, casi cruel, a su mirada. Sus ojos reflejaban que no le tenía miedo a nada —. ¿Fuiste tú quien asesinó a mi padre?

Se había caído el velo, era eso, ¿no? Loki tenía razón, por eso nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de convertirlo, para evitar que Peter lo recordara todo. Para evitar que se enterara de la verdad. Fuera como fuera, él se lo había buscado, nunca debió haberse acercado a él en primer lugar. Era demasiado riesgoso, el hechizo se podía romper en cualquier momento. Aunque hubiera mantenido sus sentidos embotados con sangre sobrenatural, su simple presencia lo empujaba a recordar los traumáticos eventos de su infancia en todo momento, y además, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que otro vampiro lo atacara o lo convirtiera. ¿Cómo diablos no había previsto que algo así podía pasar? A pesar de hacer que llevara un collar con su símbolo para que todo inmortal supiera que se hallaba bajo su protección. El riesgo siempre había sido tan alto, pero… lo amaba, sin importar razones, por eso se arriesgó a romper el delicado equilibrio.

Thor sintió que su corazón había dejado de latir por un par de segundos. No quería creer que el que lo miraba con ese odio en ese momento fuera su Peter. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y sintió la sangre brotar. Tragó duro y la saliva sanguinolenta apenas pasó por su garganta. Si se lo decía, si le decía la verdad, aún habría esperanza para ellos, pero… ¿Cómo?

Era verdad. Thor había conocido a Peter cuando éste era sólo un niño. El olor a sangre lo había atraído a esa pequeña casa en los suburbios. Encontró al ladrón cuando estaba a punto de matar a Peter, el último miembro de la familia que quedaba con vida. Pero al beber de la sangre del asesino, supo que no era un vulgar ladrón, sino un sicario contratado por el propio padre de Peter. Esa noche, después de rescatarlo, Thor había lanzado un hechizo sobre él, una orden que gracias a sus poderes telepáticos había podido cumplir sin problemas.  « Estarás bien. Lo olvidarás. » Y así había sido. Esa noche perdonó la vida del padre de Peter por el sólo hecho de no dejarlo huérfano en este mundo, y desde ese entonces, permaneció a su lado, protegiéndolo desde las sombras, por veinte años. De pura casualidad se había encontrado con el padre de Peter cuatro años atrás, en una de sus tantas estadías en Estambul, y supo que el momento había llegado; la manzana había madurado con los años hasta volverse pútrida. Peter ya no lo necesitaba más y el momento de que aquel cerdo repugnante pagara por sus crímenes había llegado. Así que sí, lo había matado, a sangre fría y sin remordimiento. 

Y ahora Peter quería saber la verdad. Quería que le dijera que su padre, el ser que más amaba en este mundo, era el responsable de la muerte de toda su familia. Thor cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a morderse el labio inferior; el sabor de la sangre le supo a hiel. E hizo lo había hecho desde el día en que conoció a Peter Quill, protegerlo.

—Sí. —Qué pura y tierna había sonado su voz grave. Con qué pena había respondido a su pregunta —. Todo es verdad —reconoció Thor con voz ronca y monótona—. Yo maté a tu padre. 

Peter se quedó un instante como si no supiera qué hacer, mirando en todas direcciones, con la mirada perdida. Sólo en ese instante Thor se dio cuenta que él no lo había creído, que había ido en su búsqueda por una confirmación. 

—Él era lo único que yo tenía en este mundo… ¡Tú lo sabías! Tú estuviste allí la primera vez  —gritó , y la rabia le espesó la voz —. Lo único que yo tenía era a mi padre. ¡Y tú me lo arrebataste!

—Sí, lo sabía.

—Entonces… entonces, ¿por qué?

—Esto es lo que soy. Un asesino. Y ahora, tú también lo eres. Las víctimas que mataste esta noche, tenían hijos, padres, hermanos… alguien que los esperaba en casa y que llorará su pérdida. — A Thor le temblaban las manos de indignación —. ¡Tú los conocías! Esos sirvientes te atendieron a ti cuando viviste en esta casa. Lavaron tu ropa, prepararon tu comida, cuidaron de todas tus necesidades, y aun así, los masacraste como si no significaran nada para ti.   

— No significan nada para mí  — reconoció.

Peter afiló la mirada y sus ojos se empequeñecieron, el rictus de su boca se volvió un poco más cruel y su indiferencia ante la muerte fue como un látigo para Thor.  Su frialdad lo impactó. Por un segundo quiso convencerse de que se debía a la influencia de su nueva naturaleza vampírica, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, sabía que el alma de Peter Quill siempre había sido desprendida, egoísta y frívola. 

—¿Por qué te acercaste a mí? —quiso saber, insensible a las recriminaciones moralistas de Thor.  Giró el rostro, y el aro de plata de su oreja izquierda brilló en la oscuridad —. ¿Para qué enamorarme después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Era parte de un juego? ¿Esas son tus técnicas de cacería? 

—No. Es sólo que… No pude resistirme,  Peter . 

—¿Qué clase de explicación es esa?

— Tenía miedo. ¡Tengo miedo!  —reconoció Thor, y evitó mirarlo a toda costa, aunque era lo que más deseaba en el mundo—.  Tengo miedo a la soledad infinita de esta vida inmortal.

Cada vez que lo miraba sólo podía pensar en hundir el rostro en su cabello y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios. Un único pensamiento venía a su cabeza una y otra vez; el mundo era de ambos, estaban juntos y ya nada los separaría jamás. Se lo imaginó paseando a su lado, recorriendo el mundo, juntos, su propio sol de medianoche. Él estaba ahí, a su lado, ¿qué más podía importar? Tenía a su Peter, las noches ya no serían oscuras y la soledad no existiría más. Pero era sólo un sueño, ¿no?

—Ya no es posible… Un tú y yo, ¿verdad?

— La consideración que has tenido conmigo en el pasado, Thor, y lo que queda del amor que un día te tuve, es lo único que mantiene a raya este sentimiento de venganza que me quema las entrañas. 

Peter acortó la distancia que los separaba, avanzó hacia él con la dignidad de un príncipe,  con su caminar reposado de depredador marcando los límites de su territorio, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso largo en la mejilla. Thor pudo sentir el rencor que le transmitía con el contacto. 

—Te desprecio —declaró—. Pero he terminado contigo. Ahora alguien más me ha dado el poder que tú me negaste. Ahora, en las tinieblas, seremos por fin iguales. No volveré a olvidar nada nunca más. No tengo que vivir bajo tu hechizo y por fin tengo control sobre mi vida, sobre mi pasado y mi futuro. No intentaré destruirte por lo que has hecho, pero tampoco volveré a dirigirte una sola mirada. Será como si hubieras muerto para mí.

Luego de decir esto, Peter trató de alejarse dando grandes y rápidas zancadas, como un rayo dorado en medio de la noche, pero Thor fue más rápido, lo alcanzó y lo retuvo sosteniéndole el brazo derecho. El sólo contacto con él hizo que su corazón se expandiera por un segundo, le puso ambas manos en los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

—No te puedes ir así —suplicó—. No permitiré que me digas adiós con este rencor creciendo entre nosotros. 

Lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza para que no pudiera desasirse y le besó las sienes, los ojos y los labios. El contacto con él ya nunca sería igual, había desaparecido para siempre su calidez de sol en verano, ahora su piel era como frío terciopelo. De pronto, sintió que su odio se retraía, lo sintió perder corporalidad, como si su voluntad de hierro hubiera tambaleado. Se apegó contra su cuerpo y apoyó la frente blanquísima en su mejilla, exhaló un suspiro y se rindió. Thor bajó el rostro y lo besó en los labios una última vez. En un beso que supo a sangre, dolor, rencor y amor al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A dónde irás? —quiso saber Peter. Había cerrado los brazos en torno a su cintura y escondía el rostro en su cuello.

—A buscar mis raíces. A Europa, al norte —respondió—. No necesito preguntar a dónde iras tú. Debes ir con él ahora, tu lugar es junto a tu creador.

No se atrevió a mencionar su nombre, pero no tenía dudas de que se trataba de Loki, sólo él tenías las agallas. Peter asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Pasados unos minutos volvió a tomar distancia, pero su expresión había perdido la frialdad de tempano y antes de hablar lo miró largo rato, como si se estuviera derritiendo de amor. 

—Lo único que ha sido real en mi vida es tú y yo —reconoció Peter. Sonrió y se apartó el pelo de la frente. 

Thor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contemplarlo, dejándose envolver por un hechizo que no supo si se lo lanzaba de manera consciente. Aunque ninguno de los dos se movió ni un milímetro, sentía que el poder de su atracción lo arrastraba a él, como si estuviera siendo atraído por unos brazos fuertes e invisibles, aprisionado por un lazo indestructible, y tuvo la súbita sensación fatalista de que no volvería a conocer la paz si permanecía alejado de la vivacidad de esos ojos trasparentes. 

—¡Amo esa expresión de picardía que tienen tus ojos! La inmortalidad te sienta bien. 

Peter Quill le sonrió una última vez, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, hasta que la noche se tragó toda su luz. Thor se quedó inmóvil, oyendo el ahogado sonido de sus pasos cada vez más débil, más lejos. 


End file.
